Disguised as a Princess
by JenaMariano
Summary: REWRITING AND REVISING!CHECK MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing of the Gilmore girls except my Chris/Brian, Allyson, John, Xavier, Aunt Joyce, Brandon, and Jake.

A/N: Well here's my first chapter I hope you like it!!! _The italics are what a character is thinking. _( the parenthesis are how a character is speaking or what he/she looks like while speaking). time and place. And OC stands for "Off Camera."

Jess' POV 1:00pm

_'Well this is just fucking great' _I thought as I stepped off the bus. _' It's probably little house on the prairie, only on crack.' _

**J- **Luke.

**L- **Jess.

__

'Well at least he's not the touchy-feely type. Wait…he's my mothers brother what the hell was I thinking' I tried to amuse myself as we towards the diner. I really wasn't listening when Luke told me where to put my stuff and all that shit.

**L- **Tonight we're eating dinner over my friend Loreali's house with her two friends Sookie & Jackson, and her daughter Rory. Rory is around your age.

I could tell Luke wasn't good at any of this adolescent shit, but so far he was doing better than my mother. I just nodded at him, and then he went back down to the diner. I figure Rory is probably going to be one of those people who couldn't carry on an intelligent conversation to save her life. _'Well she wouldn't be any different from anyone else I had ever met in my life.'_

5:00pm_ Later: Gilmore Residence

Luke rang the door bell, and I heard a way to perky voice.

**Woman- **Coming.

Then I heard someone else. ' No that can't be Rory. According to Luke she's one of those town princess types. You know the epitome of good girls.

**Girl- **Mom I am not fucking wearing this.

Her voice came just as a woman opened the door. She smiled and held up her finger before yelling back.

**Lo- **Fine. But could you please put on more than you usually do!!

She motioned for us to come in. _' She must be Loreali. So far she doesn't fit the way Luke described her.'_

**R/L- **Mom I do not wear small amounts of clothing! How the hell can you call Metalica tank tops small amounts of clothing!

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen came out of her room yelling this. She was wearing a black Metalica tank top that hugged her in all the right places, and skin tight flared jeans that left little to the imagination but just enough to want to find out, and black mission boots. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, that made her look oh so incredibly sexy. 

I saw a shocked look on Luke's face almost as if he had never seen her wear anything like that before in her life. I was rather amusing if you ask me.

**L- **Rory where did you learn such language. (sarcastically; as he smiled) He Chris ( he yelled)

_'Damn that man is loud. Just when I thought nothing could distract me from the gorgeous girl in front of me, I find out I'm wrong. When you think your losing your hearing from your uncle's yelling that will distract just about anyone.' _

**C/B- **Hey Luke (screaming from another room) Tell Leigh to hurry with this dinner, we're on a tight schedule.

**L- **Oh yeah right I'll do that and then you can torture the hell out of the town, that's right. (sarcastically) Hello Chris I wasn't born yesterday.

**C/B- **Well it was worth a shot.

_'Well maybe this town won't be so bad. But who the hell is Chris?' _Then she looked straight at me and smiled. Without taking her eyes off of me she pounded on a door and screamed.

**R/L- **Brian get your fucking ass out of the shower already. ( yelled)

**C/B- **Why? 

**R/L- **(smiling devilishly) Because I will always be 12 minutes older than you little brother, so you have to listen to me. Now get the Fuck out here -- with clothes on this time!!!

**C/B- **Your always going to hold those 12 friggin' minutes over me aren't you?

But before Rory could answer, I heard another girl coming down the stairs. But she was dressed in 'popular' clothes. And even though I could tell that Rory and this girl must be twins, I knew Rory was the prettier of the two. _' But wait Rory had said that she was 12 minutes older than Brian. So that means they must be triplets. But again who the hell is Chris?' _

**A- **Chris I need the bathroom!! I have cheerleading practice come on!!

I saw Rory cringe when her sister said that. _' But I thought Brian was in the shower?! Damn this family is confusing!!'_

**R/L- **Allyson there is no possible way that we are sisters when it comes to anything except that we share the same parents!!

**A- **Thank god!!

**R/L- **Brian!! **A- **Chris!! (they said at the same time)

**C/B- **Fuck off!!

**R/L & A- **Go to Hell!!

I couldn't help but enjoy the show . It was just like home, except here they didn't actually mean any of it. They teased each other out of love for each other. They didn't yell at each other because the hated or resented each other. _'I wish I had this.'_

**Lo- **Alright, the three of you stop it. Rory go talk to Luke and Jess. Allyson you can use my bathroom upstairs. And Chris if you don't get out of the bathroom right now, you are coming to Friday night dinner with us. And you will actually carry on a civil conversation with your grandparents instead of yelling at them.-- (smiling devilishly) In a suit and tie!!

The door flew open.

**C/B- **( eyes wide) You wouldn't!!

He looked just like Rory, Allyson must have died her hair or something. They most definitely had to be triplets. At least he looked like he had good taste in music. He pretty much had the same clothes on as I usually wear. Which was baggy, worn, blue jeans. A long white sleeve shirt under a black t-shirt with a rock band on it. Chains hanging from his belt and his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed with a girl, not just getting out of the shower.

**Lo- **I would, be thankful I wouldn't make you wear a tux. 

His mouth fell open in shock. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

**Lo- **Now go out and make mommy proud by terrorizing Taylor, we'll be you alibi, -- Now go!! (smiling)

**C/B- **(smiles) thanks mom, bye--

**Lo- **Bye honey. Say good bye to your sisters, Luke and his nephew jess on your way out.

**C/B- **yes mother (sarcastically)

He walked over to Rory and gave her a hug.

**C/B- **(hitting Rory playfully) Bye Leigh!!

**R/L- **Bye Bri, I'll catch you later and you can go into hauntingly gross detail about your newest conquest!!! (sarcastically)

**C/B- **Ha Ha!! Very funny!! (sarcastically) bye Alley.

**A- **Bye loser! ( snobbishly)

**C/B- **Alley I'm not feeling the love!! (laughing) Bye Luke.

**L- **Later Chris … oh hey Chris can you do me a favor and keep you know who away from the diner. 

**C/B- **Yeah sure, no problem Dad. (turning to Jess) Hey are you Jess?

**J- **Yeah. 

A/N: They do that guy handshake thing.

**C/B-**Hey man sorry I'm not sticking around to help cause trouble. But we'll have to hang out later.

**J- **Yeah sure. ( sounding really interested)

**C/B- **Alright cool, well I got to go man.

**J- **See ya.

And then he left. And Allyson went flying up the stairs saying how late she was going to be. Then I smiled when Rory screamed at her sister.

**R/L- **You are not my fucking sister!!

**Lo- **Well Jess welcome to the most fun you will probably have in Stars Hollow.

_'Oh I wouldn't be to sure of that'_ I thought to myself before the door bell rang.

**R/L- **Mom, why don't you and Luke get the door and I'll show Jess around the house real quick.

The two adults went to leave when Allyson came barreling down the stairs screaming that she was going to her grandparents house after practice was over. Only if she didn't get laid of course.

I saw Rory shake her head at her sister. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the kitchen.

**R/L- **Okay if you don't know what one of these are your not as smart as you are hot. So…

Okay maybe this town wasn't so bad, even if her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

**R/L- **And this is my room.-- I kind of thought I would save you from a very perky Sookie greeting or a bunch of cheerleaders ready to drag you into the GAP. - whoever happened to be at the door.

I had to smile.

**J- **How do you know that I don't like cheerleaders?

**R/L- **Oh yeah you like them alright, When you get to play pranks on them!!! (smiling)

I must have looked a little mystified or something, cause she clarified what she meant.

**R/L- **I saw your mind go into overdrive the minute you saw my sister. Believe me, Bri and I torture them really well!!

Then I remembered that Brian had called her Leigh not Rory.

**J- **Okay Chris is your brother. Now who's Brian?

**R/L- **Same person. He, Alley, and I are 3 of 4 kids. My other brother is a few minutes older than me. But non of us have ever met him. (quietly)

**J- **Why? (curiously) 

**R/L- **My grandparents insisted that my mother Couldn't take care of four kids by herself. So they took Alley because she had so many complications. Then my grandparents insisted that my mom take me because they didn't think she could raise a boy by herself at the age of 16. Our Aunt was really attached to Brian so he lives with her and our cousin in New York. And my other brother was given up for adoption. I just hope that he doesn't blame any of us. I have always wanted my older brother around as much as my baby brother. My mom wanted him just as much as the rest of us too. She named him Tristan. She even has a room for him upstairs, it's not decorated though. She wants him to be able to do that his way when he comes home.--There's this big sign in there that says " You are loved and wanted Tristan. Please come home!!! Love: Mom, Rory, Chris and Alley"- I hope he comes home soon.

**J- **Why did Chris call you Leigh? And why did you call him Brian?

**R/L- **My full name is Loreali Leigh and his is Christopher Brian. Both of us were named after our parents. He doesn't like to be called Chris but he tolerates it. And I'm not called Loreali because my mom being born first and all had dibs on the name. So me and Bri us each others middle names instead. While everyone else calls us Chris & Rory.--- You can call me Rory. ( smiles)

**J- **(smiling) let me guess you only let your brother call you Leigh.

She shook her head yes.

**R/L-** I think its safe for you to get a soda if you want one.

I nodded and went to the fridge. _' Beer thank god' _I thought to myself. I grabbed one and headed out the back door.

A/N: Well that was the first chapter hope you liked it!!! Please review I really want to know what you think. I know it has some things like the first episode that we first saw Jess, but I don't plan to go in the same direction. So let me know what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Gilmore girls. L Because if I did Milo would be all mine. J I do own some of my own characters in this story though.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I'm glad you like my story so far. I do have a lot of school work, but I will continue to update as often as possible. To answer your question brigneti, yes Luke and Lorelai are in some kind of relationship. I'll begin to reveal more of that in future chapters. Um… I think at first its going to be something that they aren't to sure about but gradually everything just falls in to place as everyone's life get completed. I hope that made some sense, if not I'm sorry. Basically it will just be an evolving relationship between the two!! Thanx again for the reviews I hope I can continue the story to your liking. And if you don't like something about it let me know, and give me some ideas about how you think it will be better!!

**_******This chapter includes some intense sexual scenes, so if you don't like that kind of thing you might not want to read this chapter. *****_**

Chapter 2:

Rory's POV

_'God he is really hot! I hope he was smart enough to take a beer outside with him!' _I thought when I heard the back door close. 

**R/L- **Hey mom, I'm gonna try to convince Jess to come back in. We should be in in a couple of minutes.

I said when my mom noticed that Jess wasn't around.

**Lo- **okay Hun good luck!!

I nodded and grabbed another beer out of the fridge, when my mom left the room. Then I headed out the back door. I put the beer near the door and snuck up on him.

**R/L- **Hey!!

And I took the beer from him and tried to look disappointed… he jumped!!!

**J- **where the hell did you learn to sneak up on people like that? And why did you take my beer? I'm pretty sure I can handle it, I'm a big boy. (annoyed)

I had to smile. I took a sip of the beer before answering him. It was so funny how confused he looked when I took a sip of his beer.

**R/L- **I learned to sneak up on people like that in New York, you should have know I was behind you though. After all you live there I don't. And about the beer-- Your supposed to share.

I saw the smile that grew on his face as I handed his beer back and went to get mine from near the door. Then I went back to join him.

**J- **I thought you were supposed to be the good girl and town princess and all? But it looks like your neither.

**R/L- **on the contrary, I am both, or at least I am in the eyes of everyone else in this town. When in reality I just act the way I'm expected to be while I just want to scream at everyone to just let me be my self. Alley, Brian, Mom, Luke, and everyone else gets to be the way they really are, I don't. Alley really is the stuck up cheerleader. (A/N: no offense to any cheerleaders. I just made Allyson that way. I'm not stereotyping cheerleaders or anything) Brian is the bad ass, but with a sweat side too. But hell if he'll let his friends see it, unless of course anyone he cares about is in trouble. He is also my best friend in the entire world. My mom is one of my best friends to along with Lane, but I don't know I guess its just that Bri and I understand each other more than anyone else. He live with our Aunt Joyce in New York as you know , but we visit each other a lot. Hence the being able to sneak up on you. Alley has her own room here but she doesn't stay here a lot. Now that I think I've gotten completely off base on answering that question. (laughing)

**J- **(smiling) so what's it like being the town princess?

**R/L- **(sighs) It sucks!!! I have to go to private school to escape this hell called In the Life of Rory Gilmore!!! I feel like my whole life is on television or something. I feel like all my decisions are made by what everyone else wants me to do.-- **I. LIVE. IN. A. GOD. DAMN. FISHBOWL!!!!**

**J- **(sarcastic) so they approve of you dressing like a punk and drinking. With.-- Me.

**R/L- **Hell no, their just going to blame you and say that your trying to corrupt me over to the dark side.--- But being the town princess really has a down side. Everyone thought my ex was perfect for me. And every time I tried to break up with him they wouldn't listen to me when I said that he was abusive. So needles to say we ended up going out for a year and a half before they finally saw how he really was.-- He got pissed right in the middle of Luke's because I was going to a different school and I wouldn't stay at Stars Hollow High because he told me to.--- We broke up a couple of weeks ago, even though I stopped loving him over a year a go. Jess were friends right? (nervous) 

**J- **Yeah. Why? (concerned)

**R/L- **watch your back, I don't trust him. I know your from New York and could kick his fucking ass. But that doesn't mean he's not stupid enough to try. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill Brian yet. He was always jealous of him and he's just my brother.

I looked over at Jess and saw that he was really concerned for me. Dean never gave a shit, not enough to be concerned about me, just how to make himself look like the perfect boyfriend.

**J- **physically abusive? ( really, really concerned)

_'Sure leave it to the really hot guy to give a shit!! And watch everyone in this town is going to hate him and think that he's some type of juvenile delinquent. You just have to love there sense of judgment, really you do' _I could help thinking sarcastically when I saw how truly worried he was about me.

**R/L- **umm… towards the end his grip would get tighter on my wrists, but other than that no. Mostly it was just mentally and emotional. But as time went on, he was getting even more pissed because I wouldn't sleep with him. I didn't want to loose my virginity to him, but I didn't want him to hurt me either. So I was seriously thinking of it just to keep him happy and to stop him from hurting me a little longer. And I probably would have if the town hadn't figured out what was going on. The cops could never pin anything on me because to many people in this town would keep saying that he couldn't have been the one to do this or that and stuff like that.-- once a week before we broke up he tried to rape me.

**J- **Did you? Did he? (anxious & nervous)

**R/L- **nope (relieved sigh)

I could have sworn that I heard him let out a relieved breath too. And the thought made me happy that I had someone that I could talk to about something that had been bugging me, and not have them have coronary. Everyone else except my Mom, Luke, and Brian, usually ran off ready to kill him instead of making sure I was okay. But for some reason I still felt scared with just my Mom, Luke, and Brian. The seventeen year old boy who had just walked into my life today made me feel safer than I have in a really long time.

**J- **Good, that's really good.

**R/L- **(looking down) yeah.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, as I remembered the night I had almost lost my innocence.-- Right now all I wanted was someone to hold me. No,-not someone, I wanted Jess to hold me. As if reading my mind he pulled me in his arms and held me tight.

**J- **Baby don't do that. (soothingly)

I all I could do was nod and bury my head into his chest. I loved the way he called be baby. He said it like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. 

**R/L- **Jess, I just met you, but your already someone I care about, so please be careful around here. He could be watching us right now and we wouldn't even know it. And I don't want him to hurt you. (crying softly; muffled)

**J- **don't worry about it baby, okay. (calmly)

But I knew he was anything but calm since he just held me tighter. We stayed that way for a little while, just enjoying the fact that we were both there and unharmed.

**R/L- **(muffled) can we lighten the mood please?

**J- **(chuckling; smiling) sure honey.

I couldn't help the feeling he gave me when he used an endearment instead of my name, he made me feel so incredibly special. I didn't even know I could feel this way about some one this fast. I pulled back a little having already grabbed his book from his back pocket. He moved, to remove his arms from around my waist, but I stopped him.

**R/L- **(quietly) No! don't let go of me yet. You make me fell safe, and I haven't felt like that in a while.--Plus I like the feeling of your hands on my waist. (smiling)

**J- **(smiling) Oh yeah! (he said this like in the episode where they kissed in front of the gas station)

**R/L- **(smiling) Yeah. -- Can I uhh.. Kiss you? (quietly)

He just slightly nodded his head as we moved our heads closer together. Our lips met and the kiss was calm for a little while, but then we just started to heat up. His tongue moved along my lips and I opened up. We ended up just exploring each other with out tongues for a little while.

**J- **do you know what an orgasm feels like? (quietly; still kissing her)

I just shook my head no

****

J- (smiling into the kiss) huh!-- Do you want to know what one feels like? (they broke apart a little)

**R/L- **(quietly) yeah. (smiling)

Jess smiled as he moved his hand down her jeans, and undid them.

**J- **(seductively) just remember to be quiet, I don't want to be dead before morning!

**R/L- **(quietly) no that would be bad.

I gasped as he cupped me through my jeans. Jess smiled at my response, and moved his hand into my pants. His expression was priceless when he found out I had no panties on. I just smiled at him. But it disappeared as soon as he spread my legs with his knee and inserted his finger into me. I heard him hiss when he did that. 

**J- **(huskily) huh!

**R/L- **(panting) Oh my god!

**J- **(smiling) Yeah

He started to move his finger inside of me, then I felt him add another finger and move faster. The muscles in my abdomen began to tighten to the point of pain. I couldn't help it when I started to move against his hand. The best feeling in the world was just beyond my reach. And oh how I want him to bring me there.

**J- **(muffled) Rory!

His voice was sending me over the edge. I couldn't believe how good it felt.

**R/L- **(seductively) What do I do?

He moved my hand to his jeans and reached for him. I couldn't believe how big he was when I found him. I heard him hiss when I wrapped my hand around him. I used the same rhythm he was using on me, to manipulate an orgasm out of me. We both ended up coming at the same time, neither of us stopped moving or kissing as we came. I couldn't believe how blissfully wonderful my first orgasm had been. He had been right he shot me to the stars.

**J- **(quietly) Wow!

**R/L- **(smiling) you can say that again.

And with that he kissed me so slowly I thought I would die if he didn't speed up.

After that we both fixed ourselves. I had picked up the book of his that I had dropped. And he noticed after a few seconds.

**J- **hey are you--- wait! You didn't come out here with a book. ( he felt his back pocket and smiled) that's mine.

**R/L- **yes it is, Read much?

**J- **(sarcastically) how much is much?

**R/L- **Hey you can't answer a question with a question. (sarcastically) And it's more than 'see spot run.'

**J- **(laughing) I read more than that.

Looking at my leather strap watch I noticed that if I didn't hurry I was gonna be late.

**R/L- **oh shit. I gotta go change for dinner. I'll see you in a bit. Oh you might want to finish that before you go in. Your going to need it.

I finished my beer and then dropped it into the trash. * If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed Loreali staring out the back window at them.*

**R/L- **well say goodbye to this Rory I have to go get the other one now. See you inside baby.

And then I gave him a quick kiss before going to my room to change. 

A/N: Well that was the 2nd Chapter. As I said it had some intense sexual scenes, so if your reading this then you read this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, it was my first time writing on of these kind of chapters. Although I've read enough romance books to have my mind come up with chapters like this. Let me know if you like it and if I should change it. I myself am not so sure about it but I want your opinion. Just to let you know this isn't what Rory and Jess's relationship is going to be based on, as I go further with the chapters they will find more and more things in common with each other and other stuff that they like about each other. I really don't plan on right to many of these chapters, I just wanted to put one to accent Rory's attitude and personality in this story. Again I hope you like it!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Gilmore girls because if I did believe me Jess would be back on the show and Rory and he would still be going out!!

Loreali's POV

Oh my god! Oh my god! I did not just see my baby girl have her first sexual experience! Oh my god I wanted to be mad and go out there to hurt that boys who thinks that he can just move to town and steal my baby girls heart. But, for some reason or another I couldn't be mad at either of them. No scratch that I knew why I couldn't be mad at either of them, he made her eyes light up like I hadn't seen in far to long. And I could tell that by the way his jaw tightened when she wasn't looking that she had told him about Dean. **_'Damn that's practically the same way Luke acted when he found out.' _** So my little girl inherited my wonderful taste in men. The ones that had mystery to them but yet showed that they cared enough to know that they would never hurt you. 

**_' He better not hurt her or he'd be dead before he could finish saying his name.' _**But I saw how happy she was when she was just standing near him, hell just being in the same room as him. He can't be all bad though, he is Luke's nephew, and Chris took an immediate liking to him, which didn't just happen with my lovely son. If he didn't like you boy did he let you know it. He won't even say hello if he doesn't immediately like you. ' I can't even bitch about the beer! God knows my kids aren't saints, I can guarantee that Chris, Alley, and Rory have all had beer before. And I'm not going to tell her that she can't sleep with him, since god knows my other two children are far from virgins, however, I can't complain she waited longer than most teenagers do. 

**_' Guess it's time for that little talk with her, even if she doesn't end up sleeping with him I would rather that she still be safe.'_** Oh my god, my baby girl has grown up so fast right in front of my eyes. I can't believe that I saw that look in her eyes already though, I guess I was kind of hoping that wouldn't come till a little later in life. I knew that look, and wouldn't you know it, it lead to Tristan, Rory, Chris, and Alley.**_ ' Okay, Loreali, just make sure you keep an eye on them, and don't push her and turn into your mother.'_** I thought to myself. **_'Just let her know that no matter what she can tell you anything, and not worry about your reaction.' _**Yeah, I can do this. **_'oh god here she comes. Must. Hide.'_**

I watched her walk into her room with that dreamy look in her eyes. She was falling in love for real this time. I could feel tears forming in eyes as I watched her.**_ ' good she deserves to be happy! -- he just better make her happy and not hurt her or he'll be dead so fast he won't know what hit him.' _** I quietly walked in her room and saw her sitting on her bed staring happily into space. I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face. I hadn't seen her this happy in far, far to long. She spoke without looking at me.

**R/L- **you saw didn't you? (smiling; happily; nervously)

**Lo- **yeah! But I didn't mean to!! (quickly)

**R/L- **I know. (calmly; turning to look at her mother) Mommy, I really like him!!

**Lo- **I know ( smiling) Did you tell him about Dean? I mean it's only fair that you warn the dear boy about what he getting himself into!! (seriously)

**R/L- **I told him.-- Mom he was actually concerned for me, and I mean truly concerned. No on, besides my family - which includes Luke- has been really, truly concerned for just me, and how something has effected me. Yeah know what I mean.

**Lo- **I know Hun. (seriously)

**R/L- **okay so I know the talks coming and you want to put me on the pill just to be safe so why don't you go do what you got to do. (smiling)

Boy she knew me well.

**Lo- **ohh! I have to get my camera! (happily)

**R/L- **why? ( nervously)

**Lo- **because silly, this is the first time you have been truly happy in a long time!!

**R/L- **okay go ahead!! (smiling) oh and mom! Be easy on Jess will you don't give him the gravely- hating- the- boy- who- gave- my- daughter- her- first- sexual- experience- and- he- just- moved- to- town type of thing. I know he's not what grandma would consider suitable, but you know that I wouldn't have trusted him if Brian hadn't actually talked to him. 

**Lo- **Hun I know he's not perfect, I know he got into trouble to get sent here. But I also know that my children aren't the perfect specimen of children either. I mean come on you guys drink, get into trouble, have sexual experiences, but you guys are also caring, smart, work hard, polite, and so much more that I would never complain. Because you guys let the good make up for "bad" stuff that you do. So believe me I'm not going to kill him, yet. I'll be nice and everything I would have been if I hadn't seen what I saw. But I'm also going to keep an eye on him okay, as your mother is my job. (seriously)

**R/L- **I know and that's all I ask I just want you to give him a chance. (seriously)

**Lo- **consider your wish granted oh happy one. ( teasingly) Now I have a picture to take and a doctor to call so if you'll excuse me. (smiling)

**R/L- **love you mom!

**Lo- **love you to babe!

**_'Good she is willing to talk to me and she doesn't hate me. I may be able to go through with this after all.'_**

A/N: so that was Loreali's reaction. How was it? Let me know if you like it? Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long to update school and family obligations really suck when your trying to write a story!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore girls do you honestly think Jess would have left? I mean come on now, the guy is so totally hot!! Anyway, I don't own Gilmore girls but I own this story and some of the characters!

****

Jess' POV

The thought that her ex could have just seen me give Rory and orgasm worried me a bit. I don't even know the guy and he is already getting on my nerves. That and I'm falling in love with his obsession. Boy is he going to be pissed. **_'okay! Next thought please!'_**

'_I hope she doesn't change t much to the point were she could be her sister.' _ I thought to myself as I finished my beer. After I finished my beer I went inside, when I saw her I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was just as beautiful as before, she just looked much more innocent. But if you looked in her eyes closely enough that she wasn't as innocent as she was playing. I couldn't decide which side of her I liked better, the innocent good girl or the smart bad girl. I knew she wasn't completely the bad girl that she had been before, but I also knew that she wasn't completely innocent either. **_'She's the perfect mixture of both innocence and rebellion.' _**

later that evening: 7:00pm

Rory had been right I really had needed that beer. After dinner we were all sitting at the table. Luke was getting cranky and Sookie and Lorelai were just to perky. I noticed that Rory had sighed in boredom. Apparently so did Lorelai.

**R/L**- I need some apple juice. I'll be right back.-- Jess do you want one?

Rory looked at me as though she wanted me to say yes.

**J- **yeah. sure. (confused) 

When she got up to leave, Sookie said she would get it. But Lorelai cut her off before she could get up.

**Lo**- it's okay Sook. Rory get mommy one too. 

Rory nodded and went into the kitchen. Lorelai must have noticed how much fun I was having.

**Lo**- okay this isn't going to be a regular thing were I just let you have one of these. But god knows if your anything like Chris that isn't going to stop you. But you understand me right?

**J- **I would probably understand more if I knew why I couldn't have apple juice. Last time I checked there wasn't any alcohol in apple juice. (confused)

I said it once I'll say it again, this family is weird.

**S- **its Gilmore code for beer in the town of Stars Hollow. (smiling)

I just nodded in understanding.

**J- **huh. Well, I get what you saying.

Lo- good. (smiling)

**S- **well we don't mean to cut this short but Jackson and I have to get up early in the morning. I'm going to meat Jackson's family. ( bubbly)

_'Oh my god just kill me now.' _I have never met people who were this fucking perky. 

After everyone said goodbye to Sookie and Jackson, Lorelai and Rory went into the kitchen and Luke and I went to the living room. We were sitting on the couch flicking through the T.V. channels when I felt someone's arms on my shoulders. She whispered in my ear.

**R/L- **now really did you honestly think that I drank apple juice?

Then she dangled a beer in front of me.

**R/L- **you want it answer me a question. (seriously)

**J- **what kind of question? ( lifting up one of my eyebrows)

She rolled her eyes at what my voice inferred. Then she held up the book that she had swiped from my back pocket on the back porch. 

**J- **hey you still have my book, you know your supposed to give that back! (smiling)

**R/L**- and I will when your done putting notes in my Oliver Twist book that you swiped from my book case. (smiling in a way that dared him to deny it)

I just stared at her she was amazing, she wasn't even pissed that I had taken her book. She hadn't even let on that she knew until now.

**L & Lo- **You swiped books from each other!?! 

We both looked at their faces. I think they were a little surprised that Rory and I were getting along so well. Well, maybe Luke more so than Lorelai. Lorelai actually had a knowing smile on her face. _'No… that wasn't possible… she couldn't know what Rory and I had done!- oh jeez! If she does I am so dead. Shit.'_

**J & R/L- **yeah. so?

R/L- (turning her attention back to Jess.) Jess I read the notes. How many times have you read this book? Especially to have written what you wrote in it. (curious)

**J- **about 40 times. (casually) 

R/L- I thought you said you didn't read much more than "see spot run." This qualifies as "much." (confused)

**J- **(smiling) depends on what you consider "much" and "see spot run", now doesn't it?

She laughed and handed me the beer, the book, and kissed me on the top of my head. Yeah, she id definitely not like anyone I have ever met before . 

**Lo- **hey lets have a movie night! Oh and you two are so not going home tonight. (seriously)

But I noticed when she said the last part she looked directly at Rory as if say "you know why." I don't like that look one bit.

After 2 movies we were all ready to go to bed. Lorelai had had a couple more beers, she wasn't drunk just a little happier than normal, If that was even possible. It wasn't anything that wouldn't go away after s few hours of sleep. All in all it was a good night. I had met some cool people, perky people, and hey Luke is a person all in his own. And to top it off no one passed out on the floor from being completely wasted. I think it was the first night in a really long time that I had had a normal night and felt like I was part of a family. And I liked it, not that I would ever admit that out loud.

**L- **Hey Lorelai can I sleep in that extra bed in your room in case Alley comes home and wants her room? 

**Lo- **Yeah sure. Jess you can sleep in the room next to Allison's if you want.

I would have said okay, but I knew who's room it was and I heard the sadness in her voice. I couldn't do it.

**J- **Thanks, but no thanks. I'll sleep on the couch. (politely)

She looked confused so I decided to clarify.

**J- **Lorelai, ( getting up and walking over to her) I know who's room it is. He'll come home and he should be the first one to sleep in it, not me. Okay? But thank you anyway.

She had tears in her eyes, but a smile a mile wide on her face. She closed the distance between us and gave me a hug. I hugged her back wishing that she had been my mom.

**Lo- **thank you so much, Jess.

**J- **no problem Lorelai, why don't you get some rest. 

She nodded and let go of me and started up the stairs. But turned around and looked right at me.

**Lo- **Jess-- where did you learn how to do that?

I sighed thinking that I really didn't want anyone to know. But at the same time I wanted them to know. I wanted them to know why I was really sent here and what really happened.

**J- **When you get a lot of free time-- say a day off, I'll tell you. (calmly & quietly)

**Lo- **(curiously) why a day off?

**J- **Because it will take that long to tell you.

What I saw in her eyes was something I never thought I would see. Understanding. She nodded and then her and Luke went upstairs. And I went back to the couch.

**J- **When you have a day off I'll tell you, okay?

I looked at Rory and she just nodded and then kissed me on the check. I just smiled. Rory and I just sat there for a couple minutes staring and each other, before the front door opened. Chris came in with a bloody lip, and I'm sure he would have more bruises later.

**C/B- **Leigh?

Rory looked up.

**R/L**- In here Bri.

When Rory saw him she flew to his side.

**R/L- **oh my god! Brian what happened!?! (worried)

**C/B- **More like who happened! (pissed)

I saw Rory's eyes widen before she ran into the kitchen. As she called me.

**R/L- **Brian get you ass in this kitchen now! Jess can you get him some ice? Christopher Brian Gilmore don't you dare say that you don't need any fucking ice!

As I got up I saw Chris cringe at the name. Then he whispered to me.

**C/B- **you know to listen when a Gilmore Girl uses your full name. A bit of advise Jess, never ever tell her your middle name.

I just gave him a knowing look and he just laughed. When we got in the kitchen Rory was sitting at the table, talking on the phone. Then she passed the phone to Chris and he told, who ever was on the other end of the phone, exactly what had happened. When he got off the phone he looked directly at Rory.

**C/B- **Leigh be careful. Dean is going to be pissed times 10 because Jess he's not related to you. (seriously)

**R/L- **I know. (quietly)

**J- **( looking at Rory) Is this your ex- boyfriend you were talking about? (sitting at the table with the two siblings.)

**C/B & R/L- **yeah.

I really wasn't liking the sound of this Dean guy. He sounded to much like one of my mom's boyfriends that I had had to beet up one to many times. Then I heard Chris talking to me.

**C/B**- Jess where are you from? (curious)

**J- **New York - Manhattan. 

**C/B- **(happily) hey, me to man, wait you look familiar. Whats your last name?

**J- **Mariano. (confused)

**C/B- **Hey do you know Xavier Jamerson?

**J- **Yeah he's my best friend.--- Wait you're his cousin aren't you !?! (smiling)

**C/B- **yeah and Leigh is his cousin too.

What he was saying finally dawned on me. If I hurt Rory I would be killed by a hell of a lot of people. Chris just laughed.

**C/B- **I'm just messing with ya man.

I calmed down a little and smiled.

**J- **Damn it's a small world I never would have thought that that was the Aunt Joyce she was talking about. (smiling)

Then Rory got in on it too.

**R/L**- OOOHHHH!! You're the friend that Xavier always calls "bookworm." And if you can't find him, your in Washington Sq. Park reading. (happily)

I groaned and Chris laughed.

**J- **(looking at Rory) What else has Xavier told you about me?

**R/L- **(smiling) wouldn't you like to know!

**C/B- **(seriously) Hey Leigh what would you say to me finishing high school in Stars Hollow and moving back home?

**R/L- **(seriously) I'd say if you don't pass your classes I'll kick your ass.-- Hey don't look at me like that, I said you had to pass your classes. I didn't say you had to be god damn valedictorian when you graduate.

C/B- well that's a relief. (smiling)

**R/L**- So are you really….(hopefully)

**C/B**- yeah. (quietly)

With that she throw her arms around her brothers neck. When they pulled apart they were smiling. But then Rory got serious.

**R/L**- Bri be nice to Jess, mom and I like him and he's Xavier's best friend, and Luke is kind of partial to him too.

**C/B- **Well if all of you like him he can't be that bad. (sarcastically)

Rory scowled at the meaning behind his tone. I caught it too, nut he had the right to. Especially, since this Dean thing is going on.

**R/L**- (seriously) Bri when I told him about Dean, he was concerned for me, not thinking about the fastest way to weasel himself into my pants. He's not Dean. You can't even compare the two of them they are so different.

Chris looked at me skeptically and I knew I had to ask.

**J- **Rory how much of the truth did you leave out when you told me about Dean?

I couldn't help but let the anger grow inside of me. She shouldn't have t go through this. I saw Chris out of the corner of my eye. He looked shocked, he probably saw the mixture of anger and fear in my eyes.

**R/L- **Jess everything I told you about Dean was true, I just left a lot out.

I just nodded and sighed when she finished telling me everything. _'Here we go again.' _I thought to myself. Chris finally spoke.

**C/B- **you've been through this before haven't you? (quietly)

**J- **(sighing) yeah, I have and it wasn't pretty.

R/L- With who? (slightly jealous)

**J- **(reluctantly) My mom. One of her many wonderful boyfriends.--okay enough about me. ( looking at the siblings next to each other) what can I do to help?

**C/B- **protect her. (simply)

**R/L**- Jess please let Brian handle the fighting unless he needs help and only if Dean starts it. Please!?!

**J- **(sighing) okay, but if I'm around and he try's to hurt you he's dead. And if he pulls the first move with me I'm going to defend myself. Got it?

They both nodded, and I sighed in relief.

**C/B- **hey man are you and Luke staying the night?

**J**- yeah. What do I do?

**C/B- **will you sleep in my part of Leigh's room? I'm gonna stay out here tonight in case Dean drops by, but I don't want her in there alone. You never know when he'll decide to learn how to sneak in and decide to use Leigh's window for the test drive.

**J- **If Rory doesn't mind someone besides you sleeping in her room, yeah sure no problem man.

He knew I was right, Rory had probably never had another boy who wasn't her brother sleep in her room. And in the end it was her decision.

**C/B- **Leigh please let Jess sleep in your room tonight. I don't want Dean to hurt you. And from the time that I have spent with Jess he doesn't either. I trust Jess and I know you do too. Please, Leigh!?! I don't trust Dean.

**R/L- **Yes Brian, Jess can sleep in my room. I really don't trust Dean either, never did but that is another story. But your right I do trust Jess and your right to trust him to. Please be careful Brian, you're my brother, I need you so don't go getting your self hurt or killed. Got it!?!

**C/B**- got it.

* And with that Chris and Rory hugged. Jess and Chris did that male hand shake thing. And they all went to their appointed locations in the house.*

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update. But here is chapter 4 I hope you like it let me know!!! Review please!!

-JenaMariano 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well unfortunately I don't own the Gilmore girls. L If I did I wouldn't have to rely on dreams and television to see Milo Ventimiglia!! (sighs happily)

A/N: Well anyway here is the 5th chapter. I'm glad you guys have liked my story so far, I hope I can continue my story to your liking. And if you don't like something you know what to do, just tell me in my reviews. Just don't forget to review to let me know whether you like it or not!!! Okay I think that's it. Enjoy!!!

****

Rory's POV 

OH MY GOD!!!! I have the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen lying on a bed not 6ft away from me! And he was so sweet too. I didn't even have to ask him to turn around while I changed. He was just lying on "his" bed readying, fully clothed. And I get to try to concentrate on my homework! Oh life just wasn't playing fair lately!! My homework, of course, wasn't getting done because coincidentally my mind and eyes kept wandering to him. The first teenage boy who had ever been in my room besides my brother.

I had to smile when I remembered how Alley had always wanted her own room. Where as when mom had tried to put Bri and I in our own rooms we just ended up having a sleep over in one of the rooms. Everyone always said it was just the "twin" thing. Maybe they were right, but I think it was that I just always knew if I was with my brother no harm would ever come to me. I still feel that way today, but they way Jess makes me feel is the same to that yet so different at the same time.

I don't know if it was a coincidence that he just happened to look at me when I just happened to be openly staring at him, or if he had sensed me.

**J- **what? (smiling)

**R/L- **Nothing I just still can't get over the fact that some one my own age like to read as much as I do, if not more. (shyly)

**J- **You got a problem with that? (teasingly)

**R/L- **(smiling) Not at all. Now you can give me recommendations on books and authors.

He just sat there smiling at me. I turned back to my homework and tried to complete it, again. Then all of the sudden he was pulling me away from my desk. I looked at him and he held up on finger signaling for me to be quiet. Then he closed my text books and made it look like I hadn't been doing my homework just a second ago. Then he turned my desk light off but left the others in my room on. He came over to me and gently grabbed my hand and motioned for me to follow him. He opened my closet door and lightly pulled me inside, neither of us making a sound. We were both bathed in darkness when he silently closed the door. Then he held my hand and whispered in my ear.

**J- **Rory I'm not going to hurt you okay. But listen closely, Chris is arguing with someone outside.

That's when I heard him. Dean. Jess's eyes must have adjusted to the darkness already, because he saw my eyes widen.

**J- **Ror, its okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. -- Can you help me make your closet look like no one is in here, while making no noise what so ever? (whispering)

All I could do was nod. And we began to move the crates to the front of the closet and us to the back. Jess laid down a pillow and blanket for us to lay on. Then he made it so that we were covered with more folded blankets and pillows, but he made it so that we could still breath and have a little moving space without everything else moving with us. I laid down closest to the wall and Jess laid down between me and whoever opened the door. We were kind of spooned together so that he was half behind me and half on top of me. When we were settled he placed his arm around my waist protectively, while his other hand stroked my hair. And we listened to Brian and Dean fight. 

I knew Luke would be hiding my mom in their own hiding place, listening to everything too. The cops had said at one point that my mom probably shouldn't be around Dean when he's like this. There was no guarantee that he would try to hurt her either.

Then I heard my bedroom door open, my brother and ex's argument got even louder. Jess must have felt me stiffen because he tightened his hold on me in a protective way, yet not an overpowering way. No, only Dean would have made his hold on me overpowering.

**D- **Chris where the hell is she? (pissed)

**C/B- **Dean obviously she isn't home. So can you just go home now, oh and don't come back. (yelling)

Dean, however, didn't answer in words. Instead I heard him ripping apart my room, while my brother tried to stop him. I quietly turned around and buried my face into Jess's chest. When my closet door flew open he held me so tight, that I'm pretty sure my circulation stopped. But I was to scared to care. Dean never found us though, but we still clung together. A few seconds after Dean left my room I heard my brother.

**C/B- **Jess keep her in here until I can get him away from the house. 

His voice was barely audible and then he closed my closet door. I waited till I heard my bedroom door close before I whispered to Jess.

**R/L- **how did Bri know we were here?

**J- **since he's from New York he mostly likely knows the same safety tactics as I do. I was hoping Dean didn't know them therefore he wouldn't find us.-- But we're not moving until Dean is gone okay?

I just nodded and buried my head in his chest again. I laid there a silently cried. As I laid there I could help but wonder what would have happened if Jess hadn't been here for me. Would I have heard Dean and Brian arguing? Would I have hid on them or would have I tried to talk to him? Jess may have just saved my life, without either of us knowing it. So I laid there while his hand ran up and down my back, and ended up falling asleep in his arms. I can't remember the last time I felt safe enough with someone I had just met to fall asleep in their arms. 

A/N: Well that was the 5th chapter hope you liked it!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: okay how many times can I say this? I don't own Gilmore girls. 

A/N: okay guys I apologize but this is going to be a really short chapter! Sorry L !!

****

Jess' POV

I had been so nervous that Dean would actually find us in the closet. I was so relieved when he hadn't. I had been expecting Chris to know we were in here, however.

But I nearly fell apart when she cried herself to sleep in my arms. And all I could was rub her back, that was the only way that I could tell her that everything way going to be okay. And it sucked!! I held her for a few minutes before I fell asleep myself. As I fell asleep I couldn't help the feeling I had that if she needed some one that she would come to me. I wasn't sure if she was feeling the same things I was beginning to, but I found myself hoping she did. I had no idea I could ever feel this way about someone, I haven't quite figured out if it's love or what ever, all I know is this feeling is that its not going away any time soon. At least I had fallen asleep knowing she was safe. I wasn't going to let hi hurt her ever again. Even if she did only want to be friends. Although I hope she would want to be more than friends after what had happened earlier!! I just want her safe no matter what.

A/N: okay guys I know that this is a really short chapter and I'm really sorry about that. Anyway I hope you like it even with the small size. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: okay you guys know what I'm going to say so why don't you just say it with me. "I don't own Gilmore girls." J 

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update family obligations, holidays, and being sick is unfortunately the culprit in why that took so long. So here's a new chapter. But wait there is a surprise in this one…..it's not in Jess' or Rory's POV!! It's some one else's you just have to read to find out!!!--- To Damaged-Kitten and others who are wondering why Chris has only helped Rory and why the cops hadn't come…. Well this chapter is your answer. The cops have come before, only they came before the point that I started the story. Hope this is what you were looking for and thank you guys for your reviews.

****

Chris/Brian's POV

After Dean had somewhat calmed down and sat on the to wait for Leigh to "come" home. I had told him I had to go to my room to tell my "girlfriend" that nothing was going to "happen" tonight. **_'Yeah Right like she wouldn't have been freaked with all the noise going on down stairs. Some times Dean can be so stupid' _**I thought to myself. So I went up stairs to Alley's room and called the police on my cell phone. I could see every move Dean made from her room.

There were two things I was absolutely sure Leigh had never told Dean. One was that the police knew everything about her relationship with him. Our grandparents hadn't liked Dean from the beginning, so behind moms back Leigh, me, and our Grandparents kept the police informed about everything that happened. **_'Amazing what rich grandparents can do' _**I thought amusingly. After a while mom and Luke had even began to question Leigh's safety. But every time the two broke up , the town would make sure they got back together again. **_'Damn those people don't want to see the truth in people. Especially, their beloved Dean.'_** I thought getting pissed all over again.

And the second was that Leigh and I shared a room, when I came to visit. We both had agreed that, that was something you just didn't tell a guy like Dean. Unless of course you have a death wish.

And another thing is, he's lived in this town long enough to know that I don't bring my girlfriends home. First of all my mom would kill me, unless of course I was bringing her here to meet the family. **_'Not something you want to do right away. My family has a tendency to be well….Looney as Luke would put it. But if you asked him what was the thing he loved most about my mother, it would be that very thing. But to people who don't know my family, lets just say we come off as a bit eccentric some times… oh hell who am I kidding. Most of the time, if not all, we come off that way.'_** However, my mother knows better than that. I think my longest relationship was a month maybe a month and a half long. And Leigh would probably stop talking to me if she walked in on us. I don't think I could deal with her not talking to me. She's my "twin" sister and my best friend.

After I told the police about everything that had happened, I went back down stairs. I had to try to get Dean to leave the house where the police would take him away.

**D**- so how did your girlfriend take the news? (sarcastically)

**C/B**- fine, she was asleep so I just called her parents and told them she was crashing here. (casually)

**D**- and they believed you? (in disbelief)

**C/B**- Yeah, she's one of Alley's friends to, so they trust me. Plus they know she's sleeping in Alley's room, Luke is sleeping in my room, and I am crashing on the couch.

**D**- they only believed you because you said Luke was here. Oh-- hey why is there and extra bed in Rory's room?

**C/B**- they should believe me, Luke really is here. And the extra bed is for when Lane sleeps over.

He just nodded, but then everything I said must have sunk in. Because his face got very pale. He always did forget that Luke crashed here half of the time. I could help but smile on the inside at his new found discomfort.

**C/B**- how the hell else do you think we all are supposed to get up in the morning, and on time at that. We don't wake up to alarm clocks and never will. We will, however, get up to the smell of food.

Now all I had to do was get Dean out of the house, and then let the cops handle the rest.

**C/B**- (sighing) Look Dean, Leigh is sleeping over my grandparents house with Alley. So why don't you go home, I'll tell her to call you. And against my better judgment, I won't tell her what happened tonight. Okay?

It wasn't a lie, I didn't have to tell her. He had practically told her himself. Not that he knew that.

**D**- Promise? (hopefully)

**C/B**- (annoyed) Yes, now go home so I can get some sleep.

He agreed, and I walked him to the door, where two uniformed officers came walking up the steps. I saw Dean stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

**C1**- Dean, we told you not to bother the Gilmore's, Danes', or Hayden's again.

Dean glared at me, but the cops knew that for some reason my grandparents didn't want any of us blamed for calling them on Dean.

**C/B**- Hey don't look at me!

**C2**- Dean, Chris didn't call us. You made enough noise to alert the neighbors.

**C1**- Dean, your going to have to come with us.

Dean agreed and went willingly with the officer.

**Jo (C2)- **Hey Chris, How bad is it? (once Dean was out of hearing range)

**C/B**- Pretty bad. Oh and can you add two more names to the list of people for him not to bother?

**Jo**- (taking out a piece of paper) yeah sure. Who?

**C/B**- The Mariano's. Jess Mariano is Luke's nephew, same rules apply to him. And the Jamerson's. My Aunt and cousin, their coming to visit soon. And Xavier won't take this to well believe me.

**Jo**- okay will do.

**C/B**- Thanks.

**Jo**- Rory safe?

**C/B**- Yeah. She's hiding with Mariano in her closet.

I said as I lead him inside.

**Jo**- How did Dean not find them?

**C/B**- Jess is from New York. (½ serious, ½ sarcastically)

**Jo**- enough said. Those Safety tactics you got to love em'. (mimicking Chris's tone)

When hw saw the house he looked a little surprised.

**Jo**- Whoa!!

**C/B**- Yeah, you should see Leigh's room. It looks like a world war happened in there.

I told him as I lead him to Leigh's room.

**Jo**- what did you touch after he did this?

**C/B**- Just the knobs on her bedroom and closet doors, other than that the banister and the front door knob. 

**Jo**- How did you get away to call us? (curiously)

I had to laugh at the memory.

**C/B**- that my girlfriend fell asleep and I had to call her parents.

John just laughed right along with me.

later in the night; early morning (Gilmore Residence) 1:43 A.M.

* Luke and Lorelai come down stairs when they heard the cops. The two of them and Chris were talking to John. While Rory and Jess are still sleeping in the closet.*

While Luke talks to John about what is going to happen now, mom and I share a look We had both noticed the over protective father role Luke had taken on as soon as he came down the stairs. 

I looked from Luke to Mom a couple of times, and then mom gave me the look. **"Go wake up your sister and make sure she calms him down, before he does something he's going to regret." **I had gotten to used of this look in the past months.

I left to wake her up before anything could get worse. 

A/N: Chapter 7 is now here. So what do you think?! 

* Hi I just want to thank **Smile1, brigneti, crazy-4-Coffee, TragicKitten, GGfan07, Damaged Kitten, and X-identaty** for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story, and I will try my best to update more often!!! Thanx again and Happy Holidays!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: okay I don't own Gilmore girls, just some of my own character in this story.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm finally updating my stories I'm sorry it took me so long. Okay to answer your reviews. **eastcoastbabe011** thanks for your review and yes I am going to be bring out Rory's bad side soon, I'm sorry if I'm making the Dean thing to long, but it's going to have to be longer to explain what happened to her and why he is the way he is. **HTC05** don't worry this will get more of that kind of rated R soon. Hehehe!! **Punkrocker54** I'm glad you like the different POV's, I really wanted everyone to be able to see everyone's point of view to make it more…I don't know… um…understandable or just seen from how the other characters think, thanks for noticing. Um… I am going to be explaining soon and things will happen. J . Thanks to others who have reviewed, I hope that you continue to like the story and let me know if you have any ideas. I am always open to suggestions. Oh oh oh, and Chris/Brian will be getting a girlfriend, I don't know when yet I still don't have that all figured out but it will happen.

****

Jess' POV

_I just fell asleep why is Luke bugging me. (subconsciously tightens his hold on the girl next to him.) _

**J- **Fuck Luke! Go away! (groggily)

**C/B- **Jess if you don't get the fuck up right now, Luke is going to have a shit fit over the way your holding Leigh. Cause to him she's his little girl not Christopher's. Now get the hell up before my sister is done a body guard and someone she cares about!

__

Some how all that shit made it into my brain, and the events of last night came back to me.

**J- **Alright Chris I'm getting up.

_Even though I made no move in doing so. What can I say I didn't want to let her go. I guess he understood._

**C/B- **(sarcastic annoyance) Alright I'll let you two get up at your own friggin' pace. -- ( when he got to Rory's bedroom door he stopped) Jess you break her heart and I'll break your fucking neck, you got me. (seriously)

_I didn't even hesitate before answering him._

**J- **That won't be a problem. I mean why would an angel like her give two flying fucks about a loser like me?

I didn't want to admit that having Rory like me like that would be my ultimate high. I mean sure we kissed and gave each other mind blowing orgasms on the porch not long ago. But that was a physical relationship. And the way I'm feeling about her is way more than physical. I could only hope to have her return the same feelings. 

_And the orgasm thing, not something you want to mention to her brother. Unless of course you have a death wish, then by all means go right ahead._

_I couldn't admit any of this to myself but apparently admitting it to her brother was no problem at all. **'Huh. Now what are the odds that he is going to trust me ever. Umm… slim to none. Okay when the hell did I start giving a shit whether or not a girls family gave a shit about me. Uh, I'm doomed if this is how I'm going to continue to feel. She is going to change me, now whether that's a good thing or a bad thing I don't know.' **_

Now as long as I don't let anything slip about the groping, orgasms, and stuff on the porch around…well…anyone in this town, especially her brother, I may not die.

****

' Yeah right easier said than done.' I thought to myself. Not thinking that 24/7 is going to be hell since she has never ever known what it's like to have a guy love her. Damn, I hadn't even realized that I wanted to be the one to show her how good love and making it could be, that's just not me.

**C/B- **You want to know why I said that. Because I know my sister, she's already head over heals in love with you. She just doesn't know it yet. You wanna know how I know that. Because there is no one who she ever allowed to hold her the way you are right now. She's trusts you right now more than anyone, even me.-- Sure she lets me hold her but not to the point were she is going to feel 200% safe. You give her that. She trusts you enough to leave her hand on your ass while she sleeps, lets the hem of her shirt ride up to her waist. But she never would whimper before when someone went to pull away from her making her think that she was going to be left alone, she doesn't want you to leave. She loves you Jess just give her time to figure it out. --- But please don't do anything in front of me that would be greatly appreciated.

**At that last statement I froze.**

**C/B- **yeah I know about the orgasms, she's my sister, I know when she is happy. And I sure as hell have slept with enough girls in my life to know when one is glowing from orgasms.

**_'Great, just great,' _**I thought. **_' I'm a dead man.'_**

_And with that he walked off. I almost didn't believe him, but the evidence was there in front of me. Her hand was in my back pocket, her shirt had ridden up to her breasts, and she was clinging to me. I moved just a little and sure enough she whimpered and clung even tighter to me._

_I couldn't understand why an angel like her would want to hold on tighter to an asshole like me. But just the thought that she might made me want to earn her reason for doing so. _

I couldn't believe the way I was thinking, I had never wanted to be someone like this for a girl before. But then again then again I had this feeling she wasn't just any girl either. She was special to me.

_I didn't have the heart to wake up the sleeping beauty in my arms quite yet. So I just laid there holding her watching her sleep. I began to move her hair out of her face when her voice startled me._

**R/L- **You know if your this gentle with everyone in town, your going to lose that bad boy rep.

_Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened and looked straight at me. Then she smiled. Oh my god, that smile is going to be the death of me._

**J- **Well we can't have that now can we?

_I really did try to put sarcasm in my voice. _

**R/L- **No we definitely can't have that, I guess you'll just have to trust me to keep your secret from everyone else. (seductively) 

**J- **I guess so. (huskily)

_And with that her hand traveled up my chest, to the base of my neck. She pilled my head lightly, and before I knew it we were kissing. We kissed until our oxygen supply was short. We reluctantly pulled away. My god she is so damn beautiful. And her lips were all swollen from kissing and the pink tint to them made her to friggin' tempting. She smiled again but this time her eyes sparkled in a way I had never seen before. She look so happy, and so innocent at that moment._

**R/L- **Wow! (she whispered)

**J- **I second that.-- Rory how long were you awake in my arms? (curious)

She smiled devilishly, and kissed me again. But this time it was filled with so much passion, I thought she was going to rip my clothes off. But she didn't she stopped and answered my question. Damn I am going to need a fucking cold shower later.

**R/L- **Lets just say that I was enjoying being in your arms, when I my asshole brother disturbed us.

**J- **So you heard what I said huh?

**R/L- **Yeah, and this "Angel" can give a fuck because your not what you let everyone believe you are. And your not a friggin' loser, you're my dodger. And your not going to be able to convince me other wise, Jess. Yeah I let other people hold me, but I don't trust them as far as I could damn well throw them. And if you didn't make me feel safe, happy, and other ways that I can't explain, I wouldn't want to make love to you right now. I trust you Jess, but that's a new concept for me, so it's going to take time. But I trust you and care about you, don't ever think any different dodger.

__

And then we were kissing passionately again. The kissing was blowing my socks off, to the point were one couldn't tell where she left off and I began.

It took me awhile to let everything sink in. But when it did, I couldn't have been happier.

**J- **dodger? 

**R/L- **Figure it out! (smiling but not moving)

_Dodger? Dodger? Oh wait I know this!!_

**J- **Oliver Twist!! (smiling)

**R/L- **See your not a loser, your smart. Especially if you can understand my fucked up way of speaking.

_We both laughed a little, and we made out some more for a few minutes._

**R/L- **As much as I hate to ,we have to get up or what Bri said will actually happen. (sadly)

__

I just nodded as we both got up. We held on to each other as we went into the living room. And I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy!!

Maybe this cracked up town wasn't totally going to blow after all, well not all parts anyway. (smiling devilishly)

A/N: Well here is my newest chapter, I hope you like it, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please read and review!!!

JenaMariano 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Alright so I don't own GG. Whatever this works too!!!

A/N: alright this chapter is getting a little of off the whole romance between Jess and Rory but not really. I wanted to have a nice turn of events where we got a glimpse of why Luke was her dad not Christopher. Hope you like it.

****

Rory's POV

_When Jess and I got into the living room, my mom ran over to hug me. I reluctantly let go of Jess to hug her back. My mom let go of me when she heard my fathers voice on the porch. But for some reason needed to reassure my dad that I was ok._

Christopher may be my father biologically, but Luke is my dad. And I was his little girl. I saw Christopher walking towards me, out of the corner of my eye. But I also saw the look on Luke's face. He thought **His **little girl was going to run into her "dads" arms, and he was right I did. I ran right to Luke and gave him a huge hug. And started crying. And my daddy held on to his little girl.

**L- **Oh god, are you okay baby? (he pulled away a little to look at Rory but never let go)

**R/L- **Yeah, I'm fine. Jess took good care of me.

_He pulled me into another bear hug, almost as though to prove to himself that I was still there for him to hold._

**R/L- **Daddy it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

_He squeezed me and then looked at me. Every one in the room was rather shocked at what I had called him. But I had known it was only a matter of time before I did. Me, mom, and Luke were all on the verge of tears. Jess was smiling knowingly, and Christopher was going pale. My brother just shook his head and smiled._

**L- **I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right? You'll always be my little girl I can't help it.

**R/L- **I know Daddy. And I'll always be your little girl. Well actually I'm going to have to grow up at some point, but you get what I mean.--- ( smiling) Oh and daddy do you think you could go easy on Jess, I rather like him with all of his limbs in tact, if you don't mind.

**J- **Thank god for that one.

_Me, mom, and dad started laughing through our tears._

**L- **I think I can manage that, --- but if he hurts you he's a dead man. I don't care if he is my nephew.

**J- **Gee, uncle Luke love you too. (sarcastically)

**R/L- **Don't worry dad he won't hurt me.

**L- **He better not!!!

**J- **That's right, just talk about me as if I'm not here, its okay really I don't mind. (sarcastically)

**C/B- **Oh don't worry she will, she does that to me at least 2 times a day.

**J- **Good to know.

**C/B- **By the way Leigh, its about god damn time you called Luke, Dad. Jeez what took you so friggin' long? You know what don't answer that, I would be able to understand your damn answer anyway. (chuckling)

**Lo- **Alright Ror, you got to hug him long enough, time to share Daddy with Mommy. (smiling)

**R/L & C/B- **Mom, stop it with the Frickin' dirty thinking, we're going to barf. (teasingly)

_Mom just stuck her tongue out at us, and we smiled. So with that I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and went to go hug my brother._

**C/B- **Hey Leigh you know Chris is looking as though he is about to faint. You want to make sure he does?

**R/L- **Oh absolutely. Go tell mom and dad that I'm gonna go kiss Jess… a lot, so dad doesn't have to go crazy. (whispering)

**C/B- **I'm worried now. (whispering)

_I giggled as we hugged one last time before setting our plan into motion. We both had a knowing smile on our face. Christopher hadn't been there for us while we grew up, but still expected us to call him "daddy," and Bri and I were getting sick of it._

__

I walked over to Jess and put my arms around his neck and acted like I was going to give him a hug.

**R/L- **Please play along. That man over to your left is my biological father. Bri and I are paying him back for not being there for us. But I don't want you to think that I'm using you. So please don't think that that is the only reason why I'm going to be kissing you. I really do care a lot about you and I don't want you to think other wise. (whispering)

**J- **Your wish is my command honey. (whispering)

_We separated a little and I pressed my lips to his, hard. We pulled each other together as close as possible. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened to him. The kiss kept getting more passionate and I completely forgot about trying to get back at Christopher. I knew the wall was behind him, so with out releasing him to much, I spun around so that I was up against the wall. I took my hands away from his neck and ran them down his chest and pulled hard on his belt loops. I wanted him as close as fucking possible. Then once we were molded to each other, I began to run my hands under his shirt. I felt his abdomen muscles tighten. Oh my god he had a very well defined six pack. Oh how I loved his body. _

The next thing I knew, Jess was being pulled away from me. I felt him tighten his hold on me, and I held him tighter too. We stopped kissing and I just held on to him. I knew it was Christopher who was trying to get Jess off of me.

**C- **Get the fuck off my daughter!!!

**L & C/B- **Get off of them!!!

_I looked over Jess' shoulder and saw Bri and Luke pulling Christopher off of my boyfriend._

**C/B- **Stay away from Leigh and her boyfriend. Who just happens to be my best friend and Luke's nephew. (pissed)

_Christopher, Luke, and Bri were in a full blown argument now. Jess and I relaxed a little as we leaned into each other. Then I heard my mom starting to yell and knew she was pissed at Christopher._

**J- **Are you okay Angel?

**R/L- **Shouldn't I be asking you that? But yeah I'm fine.--- Bri on the other hand, is getting pissed. He and Christopher are a lot alike and they can both fight really well. Do you kinda see where I'm going with this? (smiling)

_Jess leaned back a little and looked at me. He had an amused look on his face._

**J- **Your going to let your brother kick your biological fathers ass. (smiling)

_But before I could answer, Christopher heard this and must have thought he had someone on his side._

**C- **Thank you Jess. See he doesn't want anyone to kick my ass either. So why are you trying C.J.?

**C/B- **Don't call me that! I will never be like you. And that's not what Jess meant. (pissed)

**J- **Hey I could care less if you're her biological father or not. You hurt her and I'll help Chris kick your sorry ass. She chose the man who is going to be know as 'dad' to her for the rest of her life. And when she's older and getting married, will be the guy to walk her down the isle, and when she has kids will be known as grandpa or what ever they'll call him. So just get the fuck over yourself ass hole. (pissed)

**C- **Oh what the hell do you know? (equally pissed)

**J- **I know what it's like to have a dad that doesn't give a fuck. I know what it's like to have a mother who just wishes you would fall of the face of the fucking earth. I know that any guy who thinks that he can be a dad at his own convenience, and not give a shit if it screws up his kids lives, then he doesn't deserve to be a father. So leave my girlfriend and her family alone, obviously she doesn't want you to be apart of it so just leave. (raging mad)

_Hearing about Jess' parents broke my heart, and then having him call me his girlfriend was music to my ears. I can't wait to get him alone to talk to him and well lots and lots of other things. But I just want to make his pain go away, no one should have parents who treat their kids like that, and no one treats my boyfriend like that, not if they don't want to live a happy life they don't. _

I could hear Christopher babbling in the back of my mind, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jess and his parents.

**R/L- **Remind me to kill your fuckin' parents if I ever see them within 10 ft of you. (whispering; pissed)

_Jess looked down at me and smiled at me._

**J- **Same goes for you, well I like your parents, so…pick some one? (smirking)

**R/L- **How about we just protect each other from who ever neither of us like or something like that. Your parents, Christopher, Dean, and who ever else comes along.

**J- **sounds good to me. (smiling)

_Then Christopher's voice made its way into my head._

**C- **Come on guys, you all don't mean this, you're my kids. Especially you baby…

**R/L- **I mean it Christopher. And I suggest you leave my family and my boyfriend alone. Now please leave. (trying to control her emotions)

**C- **No, I'm your father and I'm not leaving!!! (pissed)

_I sighed and looked directly at my brother._

**R/L- **Bri could you please fucking handle this?

_And with that I grabbed Jess' hand and motion for my mom and dad to follow us_.

**C/B- **John!!

**John- **Yeah?

**C/B- **Could you please escort this man of the property.

**John- **No problem Chris. - Sir will you please come with me?

_Christopher reluctantly complied. I have dealt with some things in my life that you probably wouldn't consider safe of what ever. But I don't think I have ever wondered more about whether or not Christopher was capable of hurting me. The more I thought about his departure, the more I began to wonder if that was the last I was ever going to see him. And if I was going to see him again, would any of us be safe when he showed up?_

A/N: Well here is the next chapter, I know it was an odd approach to making Luke, Rory and Chris/Brian's dad, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading please, please, please read and review. Thanks.

JenaMariano 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: by now we all know that I don't own Gilmore girls.

A/N: Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever. Basket ball season is finally over. I have unfortunately been sick for a little while, and then of course my school work. Most of the stress is over and my writers block is getting better so hopefully I will be able to update more often and you won't have to wait so long, for the chapters. Thanx again to those who have reviewed, and for those who haven't but still read my story I hope you like it. Sorry again.

A/N 2: okay now to answer some of your questions that were asked in the reviews. Okay -Cila Christopher got the name C.J. because Chris/Brian and Christopher share the same first name. However, he got the J from the fact that Chris/Brian is a Junior. So Chris/Brian's birth name is Christopher Jr. I hope that clears things up for you!!

-HTC05 John is one of the cops who is helping everyone protect Rory from Dean. Except that because so much has happened between Rory and Dean, he and Chris happen to get along really well and are friends.

Okay I hope that cleared up any of your questions and if you have anymore please don't hesitate to ask in the reviews I will be more than happy to answer them thanks again.

And now on with the story!!! J 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10

****

Jess' POV

Rory and I had gone back to her room after all the commotion was over with. We were supposed to be reading, but we never actually got to the bookcase. The kiss she had given me in her living room had blown my mind, but making out with you new girlfriend for what seemed like hours, was even better. We did eventually get to reading. We were laying on her bed, my shirt was around her room somewhere, and she was leaning against my chest while, I leaned against her headboard. We were both under the covers and her shirt was probably with mine, where ever that happened to be. As we were laying there reading **Oliver Twist** I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman I had in my arms. We had only known each other for a short time, but in that time she had accepted me for me. And she's perfect just the way she is.

Now I am laying on her brothers bed while she sleeps peacefully in her bed. By now its almost dawn, soon everyone will be going about trying to live their lives as normally as possible. But for now I'm just laying here trying to read some Hemmingway, since there is no chance in hell that I'm going to be getting any sleep anyway. But I can tell you right now if you're a guy and your not thinking about those kisses and more that your girlfriend gave you, you might want to see a friggin' doctor. Every time my mind drifted toward those events I couldn't help but smile. Now if any of my "friends" back in New York saw me actually smile the way I am now, they would probably have me committed or something. I never hid the fact that my home life sucked, but I must say my new home life is better than I ever though I could have. All thanks to the angel who is no more than 6 ½ feet away from me.

Through out the night I heard Luke, Lorelai and Chris talking in the kitchen. From there voices I could tell that they were really worried about Rory's safety. So when I heard their footsteps coming toward her bedroom, I closed my eyes and tried to give them as much privacy as possible. Obviously they know better.

**Lorelai:** Good night Jess. And don't worry about a thing Rory's not the only one who will kill your parents if they upset you in anyway. Your family now Jess, welcome home, if that's alright with you of course. (nervously)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lorelai smiling at me as she gently rubbed my head. I tried to remember the times my own mother had done that to me. I couldn't remember one. I smiled slightly.

**Jess:** Thank you Lorelai, I'd like that.

She smiled back down at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

**Lorelai:** Welcome to the family Jess. Get some sleep honey, your going to need it, ok? (smiling)

I just nodded and smiled at her.

**Lorelai:** Okay, good night.

She rubbed my head a few more times and then went over to Rory. Then there was Luke who came up to me.

**Luke:** Hey.-- So how do you like Stars Hollow so far? (smirking)

**Jess:** It's --- interesting.

Luke just laughed at my response.

**Luke:** That it is. But Lorelai is right you need to get some rest. And if you need to talk about anything, what's going on here or even your parents don't hesitate to ask. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine too, but just so you know. 

Luke had said that a little awkwardly. And I just smiled, I knew he had been there for Chris and probably didn't suck at the father-son bonding shit, but I also knew that he probably didn't know where he stood with me. So I just smirked before answering.

**Jess:** I just might take you up on that.

**Luke:** Good. Now get some rest. If I know Rory like I do she'll be dragging you all over the place to show you around Stars Hollow and then she'll want coffee. (smirking)

I groaned at the thought. And Luke just laughed and put his hand on my shoulder before he went over to Rory.

**Jess:** Night Luke.

**Luke:** Night Jess.

Next was Chris. Not that I'm complaining or anything it's nice to be included in a family thing. 

**Chris/Brian:** Hey man. (smirking) 

**Jess:** Hey. (smirking)

(A/N: They do that guy hand shake thing)

**Chris/Brian:** Alright I have to ask. Since you already know Xavier, then you must know Brandon McCalanger. 

**Jess:** Yeah I know him. Nice guy, but he's neurotic when he's drunk. Why?

**Chris/Brian:** (sighing) I don't know. I'm just afraid Leigh might call him if things get any worse.

**Jess:** (confused) Okay. Why would Rory call Brandon? How does she even know him?

**Chris/Brian:** (laughing sarcastically) Your not her first boyfriend Jess.

**Jess:** (annoyed) I know that you sh…. Oh. 

**Chris/Brian:** Yeah. She was 14 ½ I think. They broke up when she was 15 ½. For reasons no one really likes to bring up. But I know her, if she feels that she needs his kind of protection, she'll call him.

I can't believe the girl that Brandon went out with almost 3 years ago was Rory. But wait a minute.

**Jess:** I thought his girlfriend's name, 3 yrs ago, was Lauren? (confused)

**Chris/Brian:** It was, that's his nick name for Leigh. He calls Allyson, Lyz. (sighing)

**Jess:** (confused) Lyz?

**Chris/Brian:** The "lys" in her name he just changed the "s" to a "z" to make it sound like "Liz." 

**Jess:** Right. Next question, "his kind of protection?"

I was almost afraid to ask, since I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

**Chris/Brian:** Jess ever hear the saying you need a monster to fight a monster. 

**Jess:** Fuck.

**Chris/Brian:** (sighing heavily) My thoughts exactly.

**Jess:** Then we try our hardest to make sure she doesn't need his protection. 

**Chris/Brian:** (nodding) Alright. But I better let you get some rest, mom is probably gonna kill me as it is for making you even more awake then you were before. Later man.

**Jess:** Yeah. (nodding)

Chris left the room after he said good night to Rory. I still could get over the fact that Rory had once dated Brandon. He wasn't the easiest guy to get along with and the girls he went out with usually weren't as innocent as Rory. Although I'm beginning to find out that she's not as innocent as I had once thought. Chris was right, she had seen a lot in her life. Yet she still managed to have this innocent essence about her that just made her all that more special.

**Rory/Leigh:** I won't call Brandon until you or Brian think I should, if that makes you feel any better. (quietly)

I got up and walked over to her bed and knelt down next to her on the floor. She looked so beautiful all wrapped up in those blankets.

**Jess:** Baby, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Yes, Brandon is one of my best friends, but he isn't always the safest guy to be around.

I gently stroked her hair while I talked to her.

**Rory/Leigh:** I know. He never hurt me physically or anything, but I can never really ever trust him again. Not completely. (sadly)

**Jess:** Rory, what happened with you and Brandon? (nervous)

She got this distant look in her eyes, like she was remembering the day that, whatever happened, happened. 

**Rory/Leigh:** Brian, had just gotten accepted to Border Prep. (A/N: I made that up. I don't know if this school actually exists) and he we get pizza to celebrate. Well Brian has Christopher's last name or he used to anyway. So, Brandon never put 2 and 2 together. He had always thought that Brian and I were more than friends. He used to always tell me to stay away from Bri, and I would always tell him that Bri was my brother, but he was always to shit-faced to remember that detail in the morning. So I guess he saw me and Bri in the pizza parlor, and he got pissed for the last time. He slept with Alley, while I was out with Brian. And 2 ½ weeks later, Al missed her period. He got her pregnant. And when she told him he was drunk, we had just had this huge fight. He turned around to quickly and knocked her down the stairs.-- she was 15 ½ and had a miscarriage. After that I broke up with him because of what he did to me and my sister, but mostly because I didn't want what happened, to her to happen to me.

I held her after she finished telling me that. She wasn't crying or anything, but I think that I really would prefer if she had been. Seeing her just star out into space like that scared the shit out of me. She almost looked like she wanted to show her emotions on the subject, but had lost the energy to go so. Which in a way didn't surprise me, just thinking about Brandon could be emotionally draining for anyone. But when it's your girlfriend you just want to pop the guy in the mouth a few times. So I just held her until we both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Well there is the 10th chapter of this story. Again I'm sorry I took so long to get it typed up. But I hope you enjoy in and please review. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little shorter than the others but here it is. J 

JenaMariano


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.

Chapter 11

A/N: thank you all for your reviews I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, especially when I said that I was going to be working on that, but there has recently been a death in my family and I just went into this period that I didn't feel like writing. But I'm out of it now and updating my story. So thanks to all of you who are still reading this and thank you so much for being patient with me. And I again I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Now to answer any questions that were asked in my reviews:

- grl1453: Jake is one of Rory's old friends from New York that I haven't introduced yet. But both he and Brandon she be coming into the picture eventually.

Alright that seems to be all the questions. And a lot of you have told me to keep updating soon and how much you like this fic. Again, I'm sorry for not updating, but thank you so much for reading my story. And I'm glad you like it so much, it's a pleasure to write something that so many of you enjoy.

And now on with the story.

Chapter 11:

****

Luke's POV

* 2 days later *

I couldn't help but watch Jess through out the day as he worked at the Diner with me today. He had only arrived only arrived to Stars Hollow 3 days ago yet he had already become an important person in the close family, that was made up of Chris, Alley, Rory, Lorelai, and myself. Over the past few days Rory and Jess had grow about as close as one can become after only knowing one another for such a short time. And after hearing about how Jess' parents had treated him his entire life, Lorelai had made it her mission to let him know what it's like to be part of a family that loved and accepted one another.

But he was having a hard time dealing with all of this, I could tell just by the way he worked. One minute he would be wiping down a table, the next he's sitting in a chair staring off into space. 

I'm sure the fact that the others into felt that he was unwelcome in Stars Hollow for reason that were unknown, even to me. I knew for a fact that he hadn't pulled anything, he's been to busy being part of the family or being the boyfriend that Rory needed right now. But Stars Hollow would never be as welcoming to outsiders as they had been at one time. All because of Dean. He had come here from Chicago, and ended up hurting Rory. And to everyone else, here comes a new teenage guy from New York and all the sudden he's Rory's new boyfriend. But Lorelai, Chris, Alley, and myself all knew the truth. There are only two similarities between Jess and Dean. 1) they both came here from a city, and 2) they both fell in love with Rory. But other than that, that's where the similarities stopped. Jess was nothing like Dean. He may have the trouble maker look, but he wasn't. 

Just then Rory, Lorelai, and Chris walked into the diner.

****

Chris/Brian: What the hell are you talking about? (annoyed)

****

Rory/Leigh: (sighing) Jake called and he said that, he and Brandon are taking a vacation off from work and are coming down for a visit.

Chris's eyes widened.

****

Chris/Brian: Your shitting me! (pissed)

****

Rory/Leigh: Look Bri, I did as you asked, I didn't call him. I didn't ask him to come here, I don't even know why he's coming here, okay? So don't get all pissed off at me.

****

Lorelai: She's right Chris, you can't get mad at her for them coming here.-- Look, Chris, I'm not saying that you have to like the fact that they are going to be here, but don't take it out on Rory. And besides, they're not staying at our house. I told them we didn't have the room. So they are staying at the inn. So calm down just a little will you. I'm just as thrilled about Brandon coming here as you are. But Jake isn't that bad of a guy, and you can't have Jake come here without Brandon.

Chris didn't look happy at all. 

Chris/Brian: Fine. But I don't have to like the fact that he's here.

****

Rory/Leigh: I know. And thank you.

Chris nodded, and pulled his sister into a hug.

Chris/Brian: He hurts you in the tiniest way, and he's dead you got it!?!

Rory only nodded and hugged her brother tighter. The two walked over to the counter like that, with Lorelai next to them. When Lorelai came over to the counter, I had already placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled thankfully, and gave me a quick kiss. When we pulled apart we gave each other a smile, before we were interrupted by three teenagers.

****

Chris/Brian: Guys come on impressionable people are present. (sarcastically)

****

Rory/Leigh: And he doesn't mean Jess and I either. (playfully shoving her brother)

****

Jess: Yeah man. When was the last time you had a girlfriend? (playfully teasing)

****

Chris/Brian: (smirking) Oh you two are gonna get it. (playfully smacking both of them of the top of their heads)

Rory and Jess just laughed at Chris. And then they kissed each other quickly.

****

Jess: Hey. (smiling)

Rory/Leigh: (smiling) Hey! How's work?

****

Jess: Better, now that someone who understands what I'm saying is here. (smirking)

I noticed Lorelai smiling, and I couldn't help but smile myself as I saw the three interact. I had this feeling that they were all going to be a good influence on each other. All three had important qualities that would hopefully rub of on the others. Rory's strength. Chris's quick thinking and patience. And Jess' determination. 

****

Luke: How the hell was I supposed to know you were referring to that Salinger guy. I'm not the reader in the family.

****

Jess: (to Rory) See what I mean. There is no one here to have a good debate with. (smirking)

Rory and Chris both laughed a little. And then Jess and I went to get their orders. I heard both of their cell phones go off, but I didn't say anything. I had learned along time ago that there was no stopping a Gilmore from using a cell phone. 

Chris/Brian: Alright man I'll be right there. (sighing and hanging up)

Rory/Leigh: DuGrey, slow down. I can't understand a word your saying. (waving to her brother as he gave her a quick hug and left the diner.)

****

Rory/Leigh: What the hell did you do that for? Good god Tristan, you know your parents are friggin' testy. Why would you purposely piss them off. Do you want to get sent to military school? (yelling)-- Fine I'll, be right there. You can stay with us for a little while. And you get the either the floor or the couch. (angry: hung up)-- I'm going to hurt that boy. I'll be back I gotta go save Tristan from himself again.

Rory got up to leave, but kissed her mom and Jess bye before leaving.

Lorelai: Okay bye Hun. See you in a bit.

Rory/Leigh: Okay. Bye mom, bye dad, bye baby. (smiling)

****

Luke: See you in a little while. Be careful honey.

****

Jess: Bye baby, see you later.

And with that Rory left. Then not even 2 ½ minutes later 2 silver Ducati's went flying by the diner.

****

Jess: Who were they? (confused)

It was then that I remember that Jess didn't know that all three Gilmore siblings owned brand new silver Ducati's.

****

Lorelai: Those two would be Rory and Chris. And their brand new ducat's. Presents from the grandparents. (casually)

Jess looked shocked.

****

Jess: Tell me. Do they just get presents like that all the time? (shocked)

****

Lorelai: (smirking) You have to love my parents. Always buying them gifts that I couldn't afford in a million years.

Jess looked at me for an explanation. 

****

Luke: (casually) Your girlfriend has very rich grandparents. Just to give fair warning.

****

Jess: (shocked) Okay.

Lorelai and I couldn't help but smirk at the look on Jess' face. 

A/N: And there is Chapter 11. I hope you like it. Sorry about leaving you hanging about the Tristan thing. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Thanks again for being so patient with me. And please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again.

JenaMariano 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Gilmore girls, just my characters, blah blah blah.

Chapter 12

A/N: Time for a little fun. However not the kind your thinking of sorry. No rated R stuff quiet yet. I want to get this chapter out first and then I'll work on a chapter that will have some rated R stuff in it, I don't know what chapter it'll be but I'll work on it. Hope you like the new chapter.

****

Tristan's POV 

**No! No! No! No! No!**

This can not be happening! I am not adopted! That just can't be!!!! 

****

Tristan: Okay Tristan, just breath. Rory is going to be here soon and she will help you figure this out.-- And now I'm talking to myself!!!

I still can't believe I lied to Rory. I had told her that I did something to piss of my parents. But how the hell was I supposed to tell her that I was adopted!?! This just destroyed every thing I ever knew about myself. And the worst part is that my parents didn't even tell me. I just get a bunch of papers faxed to me because my dads lawyer thought my dad was going to be home. But he wasn't. How the hell did I just see my name on adoption papers. 

I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Rory come in. and I apparently said that last part out loud since she's looking at me rather oddly.

****

Rory: yo…you're ad..adopted? (stammering) 

I have never heard Rory stammer before. I knew I couldn't deny what I had obviously just said and I can't lie to Rory, not about this, hell not about anything. 

****

Tristan: according to the papers my dads lawyer faxed him I am. (sighing)

I handed her the papers for her to look at. I watch her sit on the steps and read the papers carefully. It's only after she reads the whole thing and puts her head in her hands that I realize she's shaking.

****

Tristan: Rory!?! (nervously)

She slowly looks up at me and I see the tears in her eyes. She stands up and walks over to me and give me the biggest, tightest hug she has ever given me. I reciprocate even though I am completely and utterly confused.

Tristan: Rory what's wrong? (concerned)

She pulls back a little and hands the papers back to me.

****

Rory: Read the name on those papers Tristan. It has your name on there alright, but in two different forms. Your parents have known exactly who your real family has been all along. (crying)

I look at her for a minute. I know this is probably hard on her, just because of what she told me about her older brother. I am one of the select few who know, and I know that anytime adoption is brought up see gets emotional. But I look at the papers and believe me when I saw that I got an even bigger shock than just finding out that I was adopted. The papers read…

****

Adoption name: Tristan Janlan DuGrey 

Adoptive father: Jacob Peter DuGrey

Adoptive mother: Elizabeth Noelle DuGrey

Birth Name: Tristan Patrick Hayden-Gilmore

Birth mother: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Birth father: Christopher Brian Hayden

****

Summery: Lorelai Victoria gave birth to four babies on the day of October 18, 1985. Being underage, 16, Lorelai had to make a few decisions that were more influenced by her parents rather than a well thought out decision. Lorelai raised her daughter Lorelai Leigh by herself, Her other daughter Allyson Melinda lives with the Elder Gilmore's due to her complications at birth. And Lorelai's second son lives with his Aunt and Cousin in New York. Your son Tristan, Mr. DuGrey, is the eldest of the four babies.

I couldn't read anymore after that last sentence. 

****

Tristan: (whispering) All because I had a different middle name we never put it together.

By now I had tears in my eyes, I had already known that the Gilmore family had loved their son/brother and wanted him home more than anything. But to find out that I was Rory's big brother, and Lorelai's son, I don't know I can't describe it. I had always wanted to be apart of their family because they made me feel so loved and welcome. And now I really am. 

After a few moments of letting this new information sink into our minds Rory and I looked and each other and smiled huge smiles before pulling each other into another hug. When we did we both started crying, we fell to the floor holding each other and just cried on each others shoulder.

Later that evening Rory and I were sitting in the Living room watching T.V. waiting for my parents…no the DuGrey's, to come home. When they did, the two sat in silence looking into space when I confronted them with the papers. They both agreed that I was old enough to make my own decisions. But as I sat there asking why they hadn't told me and all that. They didn't show any emotions not even once, that I was adopted or even for the fact that for the past 17 years I had called them mom and dad. But then my "dad" said something that I could tell he had let slip.

****

Mr.DuGrey: We hadn't planned on having children. And your mother didn't want to get pregnant. So we adopted you. Your grandfather said that if I wanted to one day be the president of his company, I needed to have children. That would be you.

Both Rory and my "mom" looked stricken when he said this. My "mom" actually began to cry and yelled at my "dad" for how cruelly he had put that. And I saw Rory out of the corner of my eye narrow her eyes, as if to protect me or something very protective sisterly thing. I was only then that I knew that I was leaving today from this house with Rory. There was no way in hell I was staying here, no matter how long I had called this place home. I would talk to my "grandfather" later.

So I stalked out of the living room without a word and ran to my room and packed a bag. I knew Rory had followed me, I was glad she did though. 

****

Rory: Are you okay, baby? (concerned)

I broke down at the endearment. I knew she only called the people she loved that. Her boyfriend, her brother and her sister. And now me. She walked over to me and pulled me into her embrace, and rocked me back and forth like my "mom" never would have done, due to the fact that she was always to busy with all her shopping and affairs.

****

Tristan: they didn't even bat an eyelash. She was supposed to be my mother and the only time she cried was when my so called dad put the situation into words that were hopefully not meant to come out that way. I mean I know they're not my real parents, but for the past 17 years they have been and they didn't even bat an eyelash. And the clincher is they knew you were my sister all the times you came over and they never said a fucking thing to either of us. (crying; pissed)

Rory just held on to me all the tighter and comforted me like she had done so many times before. But now, now she was my younger sister, and she was protecting her family from the hurt I was feeling. I had never felt so loved in my life. I knew that I would never regret the decision to leave, as long as I have my baby sister, I would be just fine.

****

Tristan: Can we go home now?

****

Rory: Yeah, come on, I'll drive.

Rory and I each grabbed one of my bags and wrapped an arm around each other, and together we walked out of the house and family that had caused me so much pain over the years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we got to the Gilmore house in Stars Hollow, Rory showed me around. Even though I had been in the house a billion times before, there was one room that I had yet to see. And that was the last room on the tour.

****

Rory: Go ahead, open the door. (smiling)

I slowly opened the door to the room my family had saved for me even though I hadn't been around. And I couldn't believe what I saw, sure the room wasn't decorated but that was no big deal. It was the sign that sung on the wall, that you saw when you first walked in.

**__**

Welcome Home Tristan!!!!

Love Always,

Mom, Rory, Chris, and Alley

I was speechless at the gesture, and that was when I truly knew that I was home. I sat on my bed, and looked up at Rory and the minute I saw the watery smile she gave me, I was a goner. 

****

Tristan: Come here sis! (smiling)

Rory just giggled and ran over to me and tackled me on my bed. And she gave me another huge hug that I was more than happy to reciprocate.

****

Rory: Welcome home Big Brother! 

A/N: Well here is Chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story, it's greatly appreciated.

JenaMariano


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls blah blah blah. You know the drill.

Chapter 13

Rory's POV

I couldn't believe that my best friend from Chilton turned out to be my actual big brother. However, don't ask me how he remembered to pack his X-box and all his games before we had left the DuGrey house. But he had. There wasn't a T.V. in his room yet so he hooked it up to the T.V. in my room. Or was attempting to anyway. And of course he won't let me help. Men and their toys you think they would learn to look at the directions every once and a while.

Now he was cursing like crazy because it wouldn't work. I couldn't help but laugh. 

**Tristan: **oh and what do you find so funny Miss. Gilmore? (annoyed)

**Rory/Leigh: **you Mr. Hayden. (smiling)

Tristan scrunched his nose at the sound of me calling him Mr. Hayden.

**Tristan: **do you have to call me that, I've met dad. He's a total Jack. Mr. Gilmore is just fine. But don't in anyway attach Hayden to that. Just the thought is making me nauseous.

**Rory/Leigh: **I'll make a deal with you T. Oh and none of us call Christopher "dad," just to let you know. (serious)

**Tristan: **(distracted) Okay. What's the deal?

Okay now he was just getting annoying.

**Rory/Leigh: **I won't call you Friggin' Mr. Hayden anymore if you let me hook up the damn X-box!!!! (desperate)

**Tristan: **(threw the wires down) Deal. These fucking wires are pissing me off anyway.

**Rory/Leigh: **(sighing in relief) thank god.-- Oh by the way you have to give your bike a paint job. (nonchalantly) 

**Tristan: **Why? (confused)

**Rory/Leigh: **(matter of factly) Because your Bike is black. Me, Alley, and Chris just got brand new silver ducatis . Grandma and Grandpa say that it's like the Gilmore color for more than one sibling or something like that. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to that conversation.

**Tristan: **Okay. At least I know where I get my oddness from. You guys have the weirdest traditions.

**Rory/Leigh: **(smirking) you already knew that Tristan. Done. Know have fun and play Madden 4000 or what ever the hell it is.

**Tristan: **Madden 2000 Rory. We haven't reached the year 4000 yet. But good try you were only off by 2000 years. (sarcastically)

I was about to answer when all the sudden my bedroom window shattered. Both Tristan and I jumped up to see what happen. But he made sure that I was behind him the entire time, and he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me.

**Tristan: **(whispering) Call the cops and then call mom. But stay right behind me so that nothing can happen to you okay.

I just nodded into his back and dialed the phone numbers.

Mom, Dad, Jess, Chris, Alley, and the police showed up just about the same exact time. Tristan had kept me practically glued to his back while he checked out the window and the brick that had caused my window to shatter. But every time he went to go touch something I slapped his hand away so that when the cops looked at the window and the brick they wouldn't have a problem with what ever it was they had to do.

After everyone arrived Tristan and I were shuffled off to another room, with the rest of my family.

**Cop: **(to Tristan) What's your name?

**Luke, Chris/Brian, and Alley: **(at the same time) Tristan DuGrey.

**Lorelai, Rory/Leigh, and Tristan: **(simultaneously and at the same time as the others) Tristan Gilmore.

To say that Jess, Dad, Brian, and Alley were confused were an understatement.

**Lorelai: **I never got the chance to tell you all, with all the commotion that was going on at the dinner and then the phone call. (smiling)

Everyone but Tristan and I were looking at mom expectantly waiting for her to answer their unasked question of, "What the fuck have we missed and what the hell are you three talking about?" It was all rather funny actually.

**Lorelai: **(Smiling tearfully) Tristan is my baby, or one of them at least. All my babies are in my house with me right now and none of them hate me. I can say right now that there have been worst days. (smiling sarcastically)

Tristan and I smiled as mom motioned to my bedroom. And the information processed in everyone else's minds and we saw the realization dawn on everyone.---- However, the moment was short lived when I caught the movement of something outside the kitchen window. When I moved my head slightly to say that I was surprised to see the bastard at my house while the cops were here was an understatement. All I know is that I wasn't about to loose my brother I just got back. But I got Tristan down just as the bullet shattered that glass.

The bullet must have grazed my shoulder because all the sudden it hurt like mother fucking hell.

**Rory/Leigh: **(wincing in pain) what were you saying about having worse days.

I went to get up and screamed in pain.

**Rory/Leigh: **(pissed) mother fuck!!!! That bastard fucking hit me!!! Oh that's it, Tristan hand me your cell phone.

Mean while, while I'm laying there and my family is checking to see how bad I'm hurt the cops are moving to get out to the back yard to find him. I decided to dial my grandparents. When they heard what happen they immediately got on the phone with their lawyers and all that other stuff rich grandparents are good for.

By now an ambulance had arrived to take me to the hospital.

**Rory/Leigh: **(pissed; to the EMT's) Hold on one god damn minute!! I know I'm hit believe me I can feel it. But there is no way in hell that a couple of minutes is going to make a goddamn difference!! So if you insist on working on my shoulder, you can do it while I sit here and make a fucking phone call to some one you really don't want to meet!!

I didn't even wait for the EMT to answer I just flipped Tristan's cell open and dialed Brandon's call number. I could feel Brian's eyes boring down into my back. But by now I didn't care so I just flipped him the bird over my shoulder.

**Rory/Leigh: **(pissed) Hi Brandon. Look, I know your coming here, but I need a favor from you and Jake. 

A/N: Okay that's where I'm going to leave this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update again, I got a really bad sinus infection that made me not want to do anything. But I'm working on the next chapters and hopefully I will be able to get Chris/Brian to meet a girl of his own. And have Dean go off and never bother them again or something like that. Well anyway I'm working on ideas and hopefully I can get Jess and Rory some alone time soon. ;-) thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I'm always open to suggestions!

JenaMariano


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we all know by now that I don't own Gilmore girls.

Chapter 14

Rory/Leigh's POV

I was laying in my hospital bed listening to my friends and family talk outside in the hall. Then I noticed my door open and Jess sneak in. When he saw me looking at him he smiled and walked over to my bed. Oh my god. He smiled that smile that I love so much. His smile is incredibly gorgeous. 

**Rory/Leigh: **(smiling) Hey sexy!

**Jess: **(smirking) Did they give you to much morphine for the pain!?!

**Rory/Leigh: **(smiling) No. The pain isn't that bad.

Jess looked at me funny for a minute. And then I remembered he didn't know that I had been shot before.

**Rory/Leigh: **(matter-of-factly) the pain isn't to bad this time. It was worse the first time I got shot, 3 years ago.

**Jess: **(surprised) You were shot before?

**Rory/Leigh: **Yeah. But don't worry about it. It was just one of those "at the wrong place at the wrong time" things. Nothing to get worried about.

**Jess: **(concerned) What happened?

**Rory/Leigh: **I was visiting Bri in New York and we were helping Brandon move. It wasn't the best place to live and before we knew there were bullets flying. He had this psycho neighbor who thought we were trying to kidnap him or something so he opened fire on us.

**Jess: **(surprised) That was you? -- How long had you been going out with McAllister?

**Rory/Leigh: **About one month.

I sat up and moved the back of my hospital gown. I could tell when he saw the scar on the back of my left hip, he gasped. Then I felt him touch my skin really delicately, as he ran his fingers over my scar. His touch was so gentle and comforting. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let my mind wander to thoughts of other places that I really wanted his hands.

**Jess: **(quietly) I wish I had met you back then. 

**Rory/Leigh: **Believe me no you don't. I was to naive and delusional back then. I'm glad not now though. I know I've gone through all this shit to get here. But here is where you're my boyfriend. And I'm glad I'm here. I wouldn't change it for the world. (smiling)

Jess smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss. After the kiss I pulled him down on the bed to sit behind me. He did, and held me in his arms. I love the feeling I get when I'm in his arms. He makes me feel so safe and loved.

**Rory/Leigh: **(happily) I love you dodger.

**Jess: **(smiling) I love you too, princess.

**Rory/Leigh: **(frowning) I am not a princess.

**Jess: **(smirking) You're my princess.

And with that he started kissing me down my neck.

**Rory/Leigh: **mmmm…If I get this kind of treatment being a princess, I think for once, I won't object.

Jess smirked into my shoulder and held on to me a little tighter.

**Jess: **(distantly) Rory, do me a favor. Please don't lad your self in the hospital again any time soon. I don't think I could take it if anything happened to you.

I couldn't help but smile.

**Rory/Leigh: **Nothing is going to happen to me baby, well at least nothing that we won't be able to make it through, okay. You're my guy and there is no way that I'm going to be going anywhere with our you.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled in return and kissed me like he always does. The kisses that let me know that I am completely and totally loved by him.

Mmmmmmmmm. I really love his kisses. But I was so caught up in my boyfriend that I didn't hear my mom walk in.

**Lorelai: **(smirking) Okay you two. I get the whole wanting to be close to each other right now. But could you wait to get all kissy-kissy till after your grandparents leave.

**Rory/Leigh: **(breathless) sure.

Jess nodded and moved to get up, but I held onto him and mom shook her head.

**Lorelai: **No, Jess, you can stay there. Just don't eat her face in front of them. (smirking)

Jess just nodded again. But this time he got comfortable again, and held me to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder. And he leaned his cheek against my head.

My mom smiled at us.

**Lorelai: **I'll be right back you guys. You two relax before the Gilmore's get here. -- Oh and Brandon called he and Jake should be here by this evening.

Jess and I just nodded. After she left I closed my eyes and rested peacefully against my boyfriend. He must have closed his eyes too, because the next thing I know were both groaning after a flash goes off in front of our eyes. I opened my eyes to see my mom smiling with a camera in her hand.

**Rory/Leigh**: (smiling) Mom what are you doing?

**Lorelai: **I took a picture of my wonderful daughter and her wonderful boyfriend while in a peaceful mode. (smiling proudly) --- (firmly) By the way young man, you have yet to tell us about yourself growing up. 

**Jess: **(calmly) Yeah. I know. But now is not the time.

But I could feel the tension that had crept into Jess' body. Whenever he does finally tell us, it's going to be a hard day on all of us. I can tell you that right now. 

I brought my left arm up and put it around his neck and held him tight. I rested my right hand on his leg and rubbed gentle, light circles there. I felt him kiss my head and sigh as he relaxed into me. It was then I realized my boyfriend had never been comforted by anyone he really loved. I already hate his parents, from what little I've been told about them. But the more I realize how much he was deprived of, especially the simple things, such as comfort, it really pisses me off.

I think my mom saw this too. Because she came over and pulled him into a hug and gave him a gentle kiss in his hair. Jess leaned into my mom. And I saw the look on his face. The one that told me he wished his mom had been more like this.

**Lorelai: **(whispering) They can't hurt you anymore, Jess. We won't let them.

I turned around and buried my head in his chest. I felt one of his arms around my back. I looked up a little and saw that his other arm was around my mom. I also saw tears in my moms eyes as her new "son" held her close. 

**Jess: **(quietly) I wish I had know what a real family was like a long time ago. --- But I'm glad to be learning now.

**Lorelai: **(whispering) Your family now Jess. And I love you as though you are one of my boys. 

**Rory/Leigh: **(teasingly) yeah, I love you too. But in a girlfriend way.

And with that I saw my boyfriend smile as he hugged his girlfriend and his newly acquired mom.

**Jess: **(barley audible) I love you guys too.

My mom and I smiled and held him tighter. And then there was another flash. We all looked to see Sookie and Alley taking pictures with smiles on their faces.

**Rory/Leigh: **Alls go get dad, Bri, and Tris. (smiling)

Alley smirked and got the other. A few minutes later dad was standing next to mom, with his arms around her waist. Alley was sitting next to me with one arm over Jess' shoulder and her head on my shoulder. And Bri and Tris were standing behind us. Bri out jess into a head lock and Tris put Bri into a head lock as well. Sookie smiled and took a couple of pictures of this pose, and many more pictures with other goofy poses we all came up with.

A/N: Well here is Chapter 14. I hope you like and remember to read and review. Thanks everyone. 

JenaMariano


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.

****

Chapter 15

Jess' POV

We got Rory home a little after dinner time. Rory was fine and my new life was really good. Well, accept for Dean. But other than that everything was going really good, compared to how my life used to be anyway. So, why can't I shake this feeling that my life is soon to get very complicated.

Mother fuck was I right. And I am completely serious on the Mother part. We were sitting down to eat dinner when someone knocked on the door. Luke got up to get it, and a moment later…

Luke: (uncertain) Jess?

I looked at everyone oddly, then got up to see what was up. To say I was surprised to see my mother standing there was an understatement. But my anger soon took over my surprise. Why the hell was she here? What did she want? God I really hate it when she does stuff like this.

**Jess: **(gritting his teeth) What the fuck are you doing here?

**Liz: **(drunk) What can't I come see my only son?

By now everyone had come to see who was at the door. I saw Luke moving to help her. 

**Jess: **(pissed) No, Luke don't help her.

Everyone looked at me surprised. But I didn't care. The woman who had called herself my mother for the past 17 years of my life was standing at the door. And I now knew what it really was like to have a normal family life. And that knowledge just pissed me off more. Because she had deprived me of it for so long. So I just stood there staring at my "mother", and becoming more pissed by the second.

**Jess: **(pissed) Liz you are fucking drunk! Why the hell are you here? I know your not here to see me, because you never gave a fuck about how I was doing before. You left me at home for days at a time, and expected me to take care of all the shit you didn't want to deal with. The first time you did that I was 8 years old, Liz. And the damn landlord wanted the rent. No 8 yr old has that kind of money Liz, what the fuck where you thinking. By the time I was 7 I had already learned how to take care of myself and get my self off to school and all that shit. I shouldn't have had to do that Liz. I should have been able to go to you with my 8 yr old problems. Not have to listen and take care of your 27 yr old problems. I am sick and tired of being the adult while I'm still a teenager. I'm 17 Liz, not 37. I'm not one of your boyfriends you can use to get what you want. I'm your son. Your supposed to be my mother. I'm good here. I don't need you, never did. Now why don't you just get the hell out of here!

I couldn't help what I was saying. I had seventeen years of her shit on my shoulders that I just didn't want to deal with anymore. This really wasn't the way I had planned on letting any of them know something about my past, but I couldn't help it she just pissed me off so much. And I hated how I was always her son when it was convenient for her. I just couldn't not be pissed with her showing up drunk, especially when my life was turning around, and I was doing good.

But she just looked at me with almost menacing eyes. But they didn't get to me like they used to. Mostly because all of the sudden Lorelai was by my side., and she put a motherly arm around me.

**Liz: **(eyes narrowed) You ungrateful little shit. I should have gotten you aborted like your father had suggested.

I couldn't help but tense up those words. She had said a lot of shit to me in the past, but never anything like that. She had never practically admitted that I was her biggest problem in her life. She had never told me that she had considered me a burden. I had just always thought she had blamed me for all the time men left her, and stole from her. Even though that was usually her doing. But to know that there wasn't one time that she had ever cared about me just a little bit, hurt like hell. 

Liz looked like she was about to say something else, but Lorelai cut her off.

**Lorelai: **(pissed) You royal bitch! Jess is not ungrateful, if anything he should despise you for being a mother that was never around. Now leave my house and stay away from my family. And the INCLUDES JESS!

**Liz: **(annoyed) Gladly.

And with that Liz walked away. And for the first time in 12 years I began to cry. They weren't heart wrenching tears, but my eyes watered and I didn't stop those few tears from falling/ and in seconds Rory, Lorelai, and Alley had me wrapped in a Gilmore girls hug.

**Jess: **(whispering) How am I supposed to feel about her just admitting that she hates me?

I was confused and hurt and relieved all at the same time. But Rory pulled me to her and held me tight.

**Rory/Leigh: **(whispering) I love you! Don't worry about that now, just remember she doesn't know how great you are. That's her loss. Your part of a family now that loves and cares about you. And you're my boyfriend. Don't worry yourself about it to much, okay.

And then the girls had me in another hug and the guy came around and hugged them. And I was in the middle of a huge Gilmore family hug. They were comforting a member of their family, no one had ever done that before.

I was finally learning what a real family was supposed to be like. And I loved it. No one put anyone's needs above the others, yet they all made each and every member special. And gave them all special places in their hearts and lives. For the first time in my life I truly felt as though I was complete. All thanks to ht girl I loved and her family, that had now become mine.

A/N: Well here is the 15th chapter. Hope you like and please don't forget to review. 

JenaMariano


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: yeah yeah. I don't own Gilmore girls.

****

Chapter 16

****

Lorelai's POV

For the past hour and a half Luke and I sat down in the living room, and talked about his sister. Mostly, he told me what he was like growing up and how he felt like he didn't even know her now. He couldn't get over what he had discovered tonight. He couldn't believe how much she had neglected Jess. I didn't like it either. Not only was that boy making my daughter life better, but he had touched mine too. He was best friends with Chris, and he got along with Alley even though I could tell she was to preppy for him. And even though he had just met Tristan, they were both getting along with each other. And of course now Luke was looking out for him as though he was his son.

When we were done talking, Luke stayed in the living room to mull over the things he had learned this evening. And I went to check on the growing number of teenagers that were our children.

After Liz had left and we had managed to calm him down, Rory had taken Jess to her room, of course the window was fixed now. And Alley, Chris, and Tristan had moved to the kitchen where they were currently playing a very angry game of "WAR", using three decks of cards.

Lorelai: (sighing) Hey, how are you guys doing?

**T, A, C/B: **(mumbling) Peachy.

**Lorelai: **(smiling) It's times like these when I know you guys are four-tuplets.

**Tristan: **(chuckling) Mom the word isn't four-tuplets, it's quadruplets.

**Lorelai: **Yeah yeah. Don't mess with mommy's mind and use those big words that they teach you at Chilton. (smirking)

I smiled at them and then went to check on Rory and Jess. As I was leaving the three just shook there heads in amusement. When I got to Rory's room I saw Jess and Rory laying in her bed. Jess was asleep and curled into her with one arm around her waist and his head laying on her chest. Rory had her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Her left hand was running up and down Jess' T-shirt clad back, her right hand was running through his hair.

I smiled and quietly turned to Alley.

**Lorelai: **(whispering) Alley, get my camera for me hun!

Alley quickly got me my camera and everyone took a quick look in Rory's room and smiled. I couldn't help but take a few pictures of the two of them. They both looked so peaceful, when not long ago the mood in the house was anything but.

After a few more moments of watching them, I quietly closed the door and let them sleep. Chris ended up crashing in Tristan's room, so as not to disturb Rory and Jess. Alley went to her room to do homework, and Luke and I went to our room to try and get some sleep after the days events.

A/N: Well here is Chapter 16. I know its short but I didn't want to dwell on the part of the "after effects" to long, since like 99% of my reviewers want more Jess and Rory action. Don't worry its coming. Read and review.

Thanks

JenaMariano

****


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Alright you all know what goes here so why repeat it.

Chapter 17

****

Jess' POV

I woke up with the light in my eyes, a numb arm , yet very comfortably. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was her chest moving up and down with her breathing.

_'What a way to start the day.' _I couldn't help but think both happily and regrettably. Happily obviously because I woke up with my girlfriend next to me. And regrettably because I woke up with my girlfriend next to me, and being a 17 year old guy, I had the normal 17 year old guy reaction. So now it was a very "uncomfortable" morning.

I couldn't help but groan as she moved in her sleep. She moved so that her leg brushed up against my morning- girlfriend- induced erection. Now if she had been a sleep like I thought she had been, that would have been a totally innocent act. However, not a moment later I heard her let out a little laugh. I looked up to see her looking at me with a smile on her face.

Rory/Leigh: (smiling) Morning.

**Jess: **(smirking) You little devil!

She just laughed and pulled me up and kissed me. Oh yeah definitely a nice way to get up in the morning. We made out for a little while, but then a lovely thought of someone walking in on us popped into my mind.

**Jess: **(breathlessly) Where is everyone?

**Rory/Leigh: **(breathlessly) They all went out already. It's like 11:30. And I think Brian went to go explain everything to Brandon and Jake.

Well, it that isn't a mood killer. Thinking of your girlfriends, ex-boyfriend coming to visit to help protect her from her other ex-boyfriend. I think she must have read my mind, cause she closed her eyes and sighed.

**Rory/Leigh: **Sorry. Didn't mean to kill the mood there. (sadly)

I couldn't help but smirk. She could read my mind really well, whether she meant to or not. In a way it was a little scary, but in a way it wasn't.

**Jess: **(smiling) Don't worry about it. --- Hey come on lets get up we need to take showers, and I'm sure Luke will want me at the diner soon.

**Rory/Leigh: **(smiling) okay. -- You take one first. I have to make a call to my grandparents real quick about Tristan.

**Jess: **Okay.

I gave her a quick kiss before grabbing my stuff and heading to the bathroom. I heard her talking on the phone, and I couldn't help but think about how I had woken up this morning. To say that my girlfriend was on my mind was an understatement. And I was again rock solid just thinking about how her body felt underneath mine. The smell of her hair.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open and close or the shower curtain move either. The only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was Rory's arms wrapping around the middle of me.

**Rory/Leigh: **(sexily) Thinking about me Dodger?

**Jess: **(smirking) You have no fucking idea.

That was probably the wrong thing to say. But I didn't realize that until I felt her hand on my shaft.

**Rory/Leigh: **(sexily) I think I might have some idea.

I turned around and smiled down at her. She smiled back and leaned up to kiss me. I never thought that I would be standing in the shower making out with Rory. But then again she was just one surprise right after the other. Not to mention that this was the first time I had her completely naked and flush up against me as we were making out. Yeah I had fingered her and she gave me a hand job, but I liked making out with her more.

_'Were the hell did that come from? I've never said anything like that before with my other girlfriends.' _I could help but think that this wild yet innocent girlfriend of mine was making me a hell of a lot less of an asshole. I never would have thought that I liked making out with my girlfriend more than sleeping with her, before I had moved her and met Rory.

**Rory/Leigh: **(breathless) Jess. -- Make love to me.

I was a little surprised by what she said. I mean we had only been going out for a little while. And she was a virgin. And she was going through all of this shit with Dean right now. And her brothers would kill me. Yet we've gotten a long way in our relationship than most normally do in the short time we've been dating. And I couldn't say I didn't want to cause that would be completely lying. So I just stared into her eyes for a few moments to make sure she was okay with this, and knew what she was talking about.

**Jess: **(seriously) are you absolutely sure this is what you want? Where you want your first time to be? How you wa…

But she cut me off with a kiss, and then she looked me in the eye.

**Rory/Leigh: **(serious) Yes, Jess, I'm sure. I want my first time to be with you. Here. Right now.--- And I already talked to my mom about it. So believe me this isn't fly by the edge of seat decision.

I looked into her eyes for a bit more before nodding. She smiled and leaned outside of the shower. Which considering what she just asked me confused the hell out of me. Soon she was back in the shower holding a condom. She just stood there and smirked at me. I just smiled at her and shook her head amused.

I gently pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately. I don't know how long we made out for. But during that time our hands were exploring each other. She set the condom behind me on the soap tray and we washed each other, before doing anything. When we were done, she had a lust filled gaze, that showed me she was ready to move on.

And soon enough the beautiful girl who was making my life crazy yet so enjoyable at the same time, was clinging to me while the pain subsided, as I made her mine. She was so beautiful in everyway.

She kept trying to make me move faster but I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want her first time to be fast. I want to really make love to her for her first time. But most of all I wanted her to enjoy herself. I knew she wasn't exactly sure what to do at first, but she caught on very quickly. I couldn't help but feel she was doing everything perfectly. If the feeling of dizzy pleasure was any sign of that.

As soon as she felt the same pleasure I couldn't wait to feel, I let my self go as she clamped herself around me, in every way. Now we were holding each other and breathing heavily in the aftermath of the most amazing experience of my life.

**Jess: **(breathlessly) are you okay?

**Rory/Leigh: **(breathlessly) Oh yeah! I'm really good right now.-- (smiling) that was amazing!

**Jess: **(smiling) good. I'm glad you enjoyed your self.

She just smiled up at me, with a beautiful glowing expression present on hr face. She still had her arms around my neck when she moved her hips against me, devilishly. I saw in her eyes what she wanted.

**Jess: **(smiling) Whoa. Calm down honey. That's the only time I making love to you today. You were a virgin your going to be sore for a while.

She looked up at me and pouted, and gave me those puppy dog eyes.

**Jess: **(smiling) Don't look at me like that. Baby, you know I love you. But believe me your going to be sore, you don't want to do that again this soon.

She looked like she was thinking about it for a moment, and then she nodded and smiled at me.

**Rory/Leigh: **(smiling) Alright, maybe your right. Alley told me how sore she was after her first time. Thanks for caring.

**Jess: **(smiling) Not a problem. I love you and I don't like seeing you in pain, of any kind.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

**Jess: **(smiling) come on lets get dressed and go find your mom. Luke's probably wondering where I am anyway.

She nodded and we carefully got out of the shower. Although get dressed with out kissing each other and getting in each others way was an interesting feet. It took us about a half - hour just to get dressed, we ended up kissing each other so much. We finally got out of the shower and then out of the house, but we were now making out while we were walking around Stars Hollow. And when we weren't making out we were smiling like crazy at each other.

**Jess: **(smiling) I love you.

**Rory/Leigh: **(smiling) I love you too.

And a moment later we were at Luke's. I was working and watching her at the same time. And she was talking to her mom while looking at me every now and then too. Oh yeah I was definitely in love with my very own small town, yet big city princess. The perfect blend of innocence and maturity that life wasn't always flowers and candy and cute puffy clouds. She was everything I wanted in a girl and more. And she was my girlfriend.

A/N: Well here is Chapter 17. Jess might be a little out of character, but I wanted him to be able to open up more with himself before he opened up more to everyone else. Well anyway I hope you like it please read and review. Thanks.

JenaMariano


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, so don't ask.

****

A/N:

Pink Panther: I'm glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing.

****

Lunatic Lauren: Hey thanks for the review. And I know what you mean, I didn't want Jess to stay exactly like he was on the show, yet I didn't want to loose all that he is on the show.

****

Smile1: Hey Smile, thanks for the review. And I know they are a little out of character but I wanted Jess to be more open in my story. But I'll try to leave the Jess-y-ness of jess in my story. I hope that made sense to you. J

****

Nature-girlie: Thanks for liking the way I wrote the characters. Like I've said I don't want them to be exactly like they are on the show yet I don't want them to be completely different from the show. So I'm glad you like the story and the characters, and thanks for reviewing.

****

Zurple: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you ,like it.

****

Spike.vs.Angel: Hey, I'm glad you like the story and the chapter. And I know the whole first time in the shower thing was weird but you can blame my muse. He is giving me crazy ideas for writing and if I don't use them I can't finish the story, believe me I've tried. Anyway I'll try to get my muse to think of sane ideas but I ca make no promises, he tends not to listen. Anyway thanks for the review. J

Chapter 18

****

Rory's POV

Mom and I were talking while eating our lunch in Luke's. Every now and then I looked over at Jess working. Damn he was hot when he worked. As I watched his muscles move with him as he cleaned the tables, and lugged heaving boxes to the storage room, my mind wandered to this mornings events. I couldn't help but remember the way he was gentle and loving. The feel of his arms around my waist, and the look in his eyes that let me know he loved me. I hadn't even realized that al my thinking was making me smile like crazy. But my moms squeal broke my into my thoughts.

****

R/L: Mom? What is it? (concerned)

****

Lo: (smiling) You two did it didn't you? (whispering)

I just looked away, and smiled like crazy again.

****

Lo: (smiling) oh. I was right you did. -- come on.

And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the back near the stairs.

****

Lo: Luke were going upstairs for a minute. (yelling)

****

L: okay. (confused)

We ran upstairs and she sat me on the couch and looked at me with a motherly yet best friend smile on her face.

****

Lo: (smiling) okay spill.

****

R/L: (smiling) what do you want to know?

****

Lo: (thinking) When?

****

R/L: (quietly) this morning.

****

Lo: (squealing) was he any good?

****

R/L: (mock shock) mom!

****

Lo: (serious) what? He's Luke's nephew, maybe he's …

****

R/L: (shuddering) don't finish that sentence please. The last thing I need is to think about you and dad doing it to ruin my boyfriend induced mood.

****

Lo: (sighing) oh alright.-- ohh. This question I have to ask only because of something you don't know about, Where? (serious)

****

R/L: (quietly) the shower.

Mom had a look on her face that I really didn't know how to describe, all I know is that it made me a bit nervous.

****

R/L: (concerned) mom?

****

Lo: (dazed) Huh? Oh. Nothing, just remembering my very same experience, only with Christopher.

****

R/L: (squealing) you and my birth father did it in the shower your first time?! (shocked)

Mom just nodded and looked at me a little nervously.

****

Lo: (concerned) honey are you okay?

****

R/L: (dazed) yeah. Didn't need to know that, but yeah I'm fine. -- remind me to never make love to Jess in the shower ever again.

****

Lo: (nodding) mental note made.-- you want to go back down stairs and eat or do you want to let that sink a little longer.

****

R/L: no I think I can go eat as long as I never have sex in the shower again, I'm good.

****

Lo: okay. -- listen I didn't mean to freak you out, but your so much like me, and I know how much you hate Christopher, that I kinda thought you wouldn't want to know so that you could react with the whole never having sex in the shower, again, thing.

****

R/L: no this is good. Hey do I have to not have sex in any other place so that I don't freak out in the middle of it. (serious)

****

Lo: (serious) If we get into that you'll never have sex again in your entire life.

I couldn't help but groan at that thought. Maybe she was right about me not knowing, cause the thought of never having sex with Jess again, just made life sound so boring. I knew our relationship wasn't just sex and that was really good, but the thought of it not being apart of our relationship didn't sound all that good when in thought about it.

We got down stairs just in time to see my worst nightmare, yet new protectors enter the diner. Brandon, Jake, Aunt Joyce, and Xavier. My very first ex-boyfriend, Brandon's best friend, not to mention my friend, my aunt, and my cousin. My life in the Dean and possibly having a life where he didn't terrorize looked a little brighter, yet at the same time a little darker. The darker being knowing what Brandon and Jake were truly capable of. Most people thought that those two didn't have any pull over anything. Brandon and Jake were part of two of New York's most elite, richest, and most persuasive families. I don't even think a family in Hartford could top their families. And by the looks of it Jess didn't know that. But then again that's what those two were known for, making things appear to be as they want them to be not what really is.

I saw Tristan, Brian, and Alley walk in after them, I could tell that by the look Tristan gave me that he knew that both Jake and Brandon reeked of wealth and power. Of course who better to detect that than a guy who had lived the same way for the past sixteen years.

I walked up to my aunt and cousin first.

****

R/L: (smiling) Hey Aunt Joyce!

****

AJ: (smiling) Rory, dear I'm so glad that your alright.

She pulled me into a tight loving hug. When we pulled apart I looked at Xavier. He had his stone cold, I told you so, look on his face.

****

R/L: (sighing) Xavier, please don't. not right now. I don't want to hear it.

****

X: (sighing) alright but you and I are having a nice long conversation later.

****

R/L: (sarcastically) I can't wait.

Xavier just smirked and pulled me into a hug. He gave me a reassuring squeeze before letting me go to greet Jake and Brandon.

****

R/L: (smirking) Jake.

****

Ja: (smirking) Rory.

And that was all that needed to be said before he was pulling me into a friendly hug.

****

Ja: (sighing) it's been to long woman.

****

R/L: (smirking) I know, and call me woman again and I'll kick your ass into next weekend.

****

Ja: (chuckling) that's the city girl I know and love.

Jake and I let go and gave each other another smirk before I got to Brandon.

****

R/L: (serious) Brandon.

****

B: (serious) Lauren.

****

R/L: (sighing) Brandon, you can't call me that anymore.

****

B: why not?

****

R/L: (serious) because I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Were friends that's it. The name is Rory. - And none of the other endearments you used to call me. The only person who gets to use those endearments now is Jess.

Brandon looked down and solemnly nodded. Before looking back up at me again.

****

B: okay.- come here.

And with that I walk into his arms and gave him a big hug.

****

B: (whispering) he hurts and I'll kill him.

I couldn't help but smirk at Brandon's protectiveness of me. That part of our relationship had never changed. even when we were friends before we started going out, he had been like that. That's what made him one of my good friends.

After we let go we gave each other one last smile before they got down to work.

****

B: (serious) Alright Gilmore, fill us in on what's going on and lets formulate a plan. Preferably a legal one this time, if you don't mind.

I couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

****

R/L: (laughing) that was your idea to that illegally if you'll remember correctly. I had nothing to do with that planning.

****

B: (smirking) sure keep telling yourself that Gilmore.

And with that we sat down and started talking and contemplating.

It was only later on the way home that the vague subject was brought back up. I was walking back to the house with mom, dad, Tristan, Alley, Brian, and Jess.

****

L: Rory what were you and Brandon talking about that was illegal?

****

R/L: Nothing that involved me dad don't worry about it. All I was ever told was that it was none of my business and to talk to him in a week. But it's our inside joke because it would be the first thing I used against him when we got into a fight.

****

J: you two had a very odd relationship.

****

C/B: no there is the understatement of the century. (sarcastically)

We all laughed as we walked home. And I couldn't help but lean into Jess, and hope that soon our relationship wouldn't have all this drama around it. I think he was thinking along the same lines because he squeezed me reassuringly and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

****

A/N: I know it took me a while to update. But I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. I never liked the way it came out. I don't think this is the best chapter but it's the closest thing I could get to how I pictured the chapter being. So if you don't like it I apologize, my muse is being a pain lately. I come up with the craziest things, and I think this is a little weird even to my self so… Anyway I hope you like it and if you don't feel free to give me ideas on how I could revise the chapter. Read and Review. Thanks

JenaMariano


	19. AN

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been having major writers block for this story so please if you have any ideas that would help me get out of this writers block they would be greatly appreciated. And as far as updating goes, I will get to it as soon as I can, hopefully my writers block will allow me to update soon. So please be patient with me and thank you for reading my story and I'm glad that so many of you enjoy it. Thanks

JenaMariano


End file.
